Love goes strange ways
by Mirrow
Summary: KAPITEL 7 ONLINE! --- Tai ist verzweifelt. Er hat eine wichtige Arbeit verhauen, traut sich nun nicht nach Hause und stürzt so in das Leben von Yamato, den ganz andere Probleme plagen. Taichi ahnt nicht, mit wem er es da zu tun hat Taito/Yamachi .
1. Der NEUAnfang…Part ONE

**Autor:** Mirrow

**Disclaimer**: schnief Yama nix mein heul (Der Rest och nicht, außer alle, die nicht zu Digimon gehören und von denen davor noch NIEMAND was gehört hat!)

**Rating:** ehmmmmmm, kommt ganz drauf an, was mir so einfällt… (eun bissel davon, und etwas hiervon, evt.: Romance & Humor usw.)

**Pairing:** soll ne Taito werden (meine erste, aber im FF schreiben hab ich schon Erfahrung – Bin ich qualifiziert genug? fragend in die Runde seh)

**INFO**: SO auf Schulter klopf das HIER soll ne Taito werden, wenn ich dass überhaupt über Herz bringe (ne ne, nu mag ich Taito auch irgendwie, dank der FF von Sabichan „Doppeltes Spiel"  nur zu empfehlen) Was drauß wird, entscheide ich, bzw meine Laune/Stimmung und MUSE, aber egal nun geht's los…

_**

* * *

**_

Love goes strange ways…

**_Chapter One: Der NEU-Anfang…Part ONE_**

Warum immer er? Was hatte er nur getan? Warum schien ihm niemand etwas zu gönnen? Diese Fragen schossen dem Blondschopf immer wieder durch den Kopf, während 20 paar Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Was war denn so schlimm daran, sich einen Wunsch zu erfüllen? Der blondhaarige Jungendliche verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Alle schienen gegen ihn. Es war so unfair – nichts durfte: Er hatte noch nie etwas geschenkt bekommen, und wenn er mal ein „Schenken" einleitetet, waren gleich alle sauer auf ihn. Niemand wollte ihm etwas abgeben, sei es ein Feuerzeug, eine Packung Zigaretten, eine Flasche Sekt, ein Parfum für seine derzeitige Bettnachbarin, eine Zeitung, ein Apfel, ein Portmonee, ein Fahrrad, eine Goldkette, ein Diamantring, ein Porträt, ein Teppich, ein Wandgemälde, eine Statue, ein Schnellboot,... Er durfte weder Auto fahren, noch eins benutzen, oder gar behalten… Dabei mochte er den roten Ferrari hinter sich. Sogar mehr als den silbernen BMW von vor zwei Wochen. Aber auch dieses Mal würden sie ihm sein Neuerwerb wegnehmen. Warum? Immer wieder schoss die Frage durch seinen Kopf. Warum schienen die Menschen so strick dagegen zu sein, ihr Glück mit ihm zu teilen? (Das frag ich mich auch seufz)

„Heben sie ihre Hände hoch und entfernen sie sich ganz langsam von dem Auto."

„Ja, ja…" murmelte der Blonde nur. Er kannte diesen Satz nur zu gut. Zwar hieß es am Ende nicht immer „Auto", aber ansonsten waren sie identisch. Der Jungendliche tat wie ihm befohlen. Es war Routine. Ein paar Handgriffe des in grün gekleideten Polizisten und der Junge fand seinen Oberkörper auf der Vorderklappe des Ferraris wieder. Er spürte den Druck, den der Polizist auf seine Handgelenkte ausübte, während der schwarzhaarige Erwachsene ihm wie üblich die Handschellen anlegte. Ein kurzes Klacken und der Blonde wusste, dass er sich nun aufrichten konnte. Dann wurde er abgeführt. Noch einmal schielte er kurz zu dem roten Auto zurück und ein leichtes Seufzen verlies seinen Mund. Warum immer er?

Ohne jegliche Gegenwehr ließ er sich von dem Älteren in den Polizeiwagen schieben. Ein kurzen Kopfschütteln in seine Richtung und ein leises „Oh Yamato…" dann knallte der Mann die Wagentür zu und lief zu seinen Kollegen.

Yamato starrte aus dem Fenster und begann wie nahe zu jedes Mal die älteren Herren zu beobachten. Ihm war vollkommen klar, worüber sie sprachen. Über ihn. Erneut musste der 17 Jährige seufzen _Das schöne Auto…_ dachte er nur. Gedankenverloren sah er nach vorne. _Das schöne Auto…_ … „!"

„Ich verstehe das nicht, warum macht er das nur? Ich meine er ist doch nicht auf den Kopf gefallen…"

„Lass es liebe Jo. Den Jungen kann niemand mehr belehren. Der ändert sich nicht." Sein Kollege sah ihn scharf an. Er verstand einfach nicht, warum sein Partner so viel Zeit mit dem Blonden verschwendete. Für ihn war Yamato nicht weiter als ein gewöhnlicher kleiner Taschendieb (GEWÖHNLICH arg), der wie er zugeben musste, allmählich zum richtigen Profi heran wuchs. Würde es der Blonde nicht immer wieder darauf anlegen, sich eine heiße Verfolgungsjagd mit der Polizei zu leisten, hätte man seine Diebstähle wahrscheinlich erst dann bemerkt, wenn es zu spät gewesen wäre. Aber der Junge musste oder wollte der Polizei von Odaiba anscheinend nur alt zu gern jedes mal seine Beute nach getaner Arbeit präsentieren und knallte ihnen seine Erwerbstücke mit einem breiten Grinsen auf den Lippen immer wieder vor die Augen, um dann mit seinem Diebesgut vor den Gesetzeshütern zu flüchten. Kayden (An dieser Stelle: Sorry Trinchen für den Namensklau… ganz lieb guck Hundeblick) wusste nicht ob der Junge einfach nur total dumm war, oder ob Yamato nur aus diesem Grund überhaupt etwas stahl … - um sich zu amüsieren!...

„Das glaub ich einfach nicht…" Jo musste seufzen. Er wollte und konnte den Blonden einfach nicht verstehen. Ohne es zu wolle wanderte sein Blick zu dem Wagenfenster hinter dem sich das Gesprächsobjekt befand. „Er ist erst 17 und…"

„… und klaut seit er 9 ist. Verdammt geb's auf, Jo!" Kayden hätte beinahe geschrieen, senkte jedoch seinen Tonfall als sie ein weitere Kollege zu ihnen gesellte. „Wir geh'n dann mal… bis morgen…" Jo nickte nur stumm und immer noch in seinen Gedanken versunken. Innerlich suchte er nach einer Lösung, wenigstens nach einem Grund für das Verhalten des Blonden. Als er Yamato vor ein paar Wochen gefragt hatte (mein Gott is Yama-chan oft bei der Polizei übertrieben erstaunt schau… - Warum das denn nur?) warum er diese Verbrechen gegangen hatte, hatte er ihm nur ein stummes Schulternzucken entgegen gebracht… „…"

Die beiden Polizisten wurden plötzlich aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, als sie ein Motorgeräusch wahrnahmen. Ein Motorgeräusch? Aber alle Polizeiwagen waren doch schon längst… Den beiden Männer kam nahezu gleichzeitig derselbe Gedanke. Nach einem sekundenlangen Blickkontakt, schnellte ihr Blick sofort zu ihren Wagen, zur Hintertür. Der Sitz war leer, der Fahrersitz jedoch besetz.

Ein breites Grinsen huschte über die Lippen des Blonden, als er in die erschrocken-verwirrten Augen der beiden Polizeibeamten sah. Dann legte er denn ersten Gang ein, löste die Handbremse und gab Gas (muss man mehr tun? keine Ahnung vom Autofahren - erst „süße" 17!). Das Auto beschleunigte kurz, schon legte Yamato den nächsten Gang ein und presste das Gaspedal noch mehr nach unten. Die Reifen quietschten, Qualm schoss aus dem Auspuff und in Binnen von wenigen Sekunden befand sich ihr ehemaliges Dienstfahrzeug gute 50,100,200 … Meter von ihnen entfernt und ließ die beiden Beamten in dem vermodertem Waldgebiet zurück… (Bye Jungs… grins)

_Tja sorry Jungens, aber so ist das Leben…_ Ein kurzer Griff zum Radio und nach wenigen Sekunden war der richtige Radiosender mit dem passenden Lied gefunden. Der Wagen missfiel Yamato zwar nicht, aber den Ferrari hatte er dennoch mehr gemocht. _Das schöne Auto… _innerlich musste der Blonde wieder aufseufzen. (Yama mochte den Wagen und ich auch – gebt Matt sein Auto wieder! … ups dafür bin ich ja verantwortlich)

Yamato wusste genau, wohin r fahren musste, nach Westen, nach Tokio, immer in die Richtung der untergehenden Sonne. Dort würde er ein paar Sachen zusammenpacken und dann endgültig abhauen. Zwar mochte er die Spielchen mit der örtlichen Polizei, aber allmählich gingen ihm die ständigen und immer gleich bleibenden Verhöre auf den Sa! Genauso die ständigen Besserungsversuche, Jo Predigten und Kaydens harte Blicke. Er kannte die zwei schon so lange und in dieser Zwei schienen sie so etwas wie seine „Privatpolizei" zu sein. Immer wieder lief er ihnen über den Weg, immer wieder nahmen SIE ihn fest. Yamato war nach gründlichem Überlegen dazu gekommen, dass die beiden sich dieses Privileg nur sich ganz allein zugestanden hatten und ihnen niemand dazwischen funken durfte. Immer wieder diese unterschiedlichen Blick: Verachtung und Mitleid. Yamato hatte es einfach nur satt. Wenn er sich hätte entscheiden müssen, welchen der beiden Blicke er lieber mochte, hätte er zu Kayden gehalten: Er hasste und wollte kein Mitleid.

Warum gönnte ihm nur nie jemand etwas? Schon wieder schoss diese Frage durch seinen Kopf. Um dieser Ablenkung entgegen zu wirkte, stelle der Blondhaarige das Radio lauter und lauter, bis er nur noch das Dröhnen in seinem Ohr wahrnahm und Erinnerungen in ihm aufstiegen:

The day has come to an end

The sun is over my head

My polyamorous friend

got me in a mess of trouble again

so...

Just when you think that you're all right

I'm crawlin' out from the inside

I never hurt anyone

I never listen at all

Unweigerlich musste er an damals denken, als er 8 Jahre alt gewesen war. Damals als er jeden Morgen als erstes in das Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders gesehen hatte und von dessen Lächeln begrüßt wurden war… _Takeru…_

They've come to get me again

The cloud is over my head

My polyamorous friend

got me in a mess of trouble again

so...

Just when you think that you're all right

I'm crawlin' out from the inside

I never hurt anyone

I never listen at all

just stay away from the white light

I'd say your worst side's your best side

I never hurt anyone

I never listen at all...

Doch dann ein Jahr später, fing es an. Und dann passierte es. Dann kam dieser Tag, der an dem er angefangen hatte den Menschen um sich herum ihr Eigentum zu entwenden und dass nur …

well how do you know?

…weil er zur falschen zeit am falschen Ort gewesen war…

well how do you know?

…weil er es nicht hatte verhindern können…

well how do you know?

...weil er zu schwach gewesen war...

well how do you know?

…weil es einfach passiert war…

Just when you think that you're all right

I'm crawlin' out from the inside

I never hurt anyone

I never listen at all

Just stay away from the white light

I'd say your worst side's your best side

I never hurt anyone

I never listen at all...

…ohne, dass er hätte etwas dagegen tun können…

Let's go...

(Meine Empfehlung: Hört euch dass Lied dazu an:** BREAKING BENJAMIN - „Polyamorous" **

an, dass ist sooooooooooo genial!)

_Auf den Straßen Odaibas…_

Ganz in Gedanken schlich der Braunhaarige durch die einsamen Straßen. Es war seltsam für Taichi auf diesem einsamen Fußgängerwegen zu wandern. Es kam ihm vor, als würden ihm die Straßen Odaibas ganz allein gehören. Innerlich musste er Grinsen. _Meine… Straßen…_ Ein erneutes Grinsen zeichnete seine Lippen.

Eigentlich hätte er längst zu Hause sein sollen, aber seine ziemlich, um nicht zu sagen **sehr **schlecht ausgefallene Arbeit hatte ihn bisher davon abgehalten. _Wenn du noch einmal so versagst, dann…_ Immer wieder hallten die Worte seines Vaters in seinem Kopf. (PS: Hat jemand mal den ersten Digimon Film im original Länge gesehen: Taichis Vater ziemlich besoffen!) Was würde er diesmal tun. Taichi spürte wie er innerlich zu zittern begann. Er hatte keine Ahnung was sein Vater damals mit diesem lang gezogenem und extrem betonten „dannnnnn…" gemeint hatte. Was würde er tun? Wahrscheinlich hing es auch ganz von seiner Stimmung und dem Alkoholpegel ab, aber Taichi war das egal. Er wollte heut nicht mehr nach Hause. Das war auch nicht das Problem. Tai war schon des Öfteren ohne anzurufen nächtelang verschwunden gewesen. Es hatte nie jemanden gestört, höchstens seine Schwester Hikari. Er hasste es ihr das anzutun, aber was sollte er sonst tun?

Das eigentliche Problem war, wo er hin sollte. Sicher er hatte viele Freunde, aber was würde sie von ihm denken, wenn er plötzlich vor ihrer Tür stände. Ihr gesamtes Weltbild würde zusammenbrechen, sahen sie in ihm doch den unbekümmerten und überglücklichen Fußballfanatiker Taichi Yagami…

_Ein Wunder… _das brauchte er jetzt…und er würde es schneller bekommen als es ihm lieb war…(na was denkt ihr gerade?)

Völlig achtlos schritt er durch die Straßen. Es musste kurz vor ein Uhr sein. Taichi war die Zeit egal. Er würde seinen verlorenen Schlaf einfach in der Schule nachholen. Eine Ausrede wusste er such schon: Ich habe viel zu lange trainiert. Niemand würde ihm das übel nehmen…

Gedankenverloren machte er einen Schritt auf Odaibas Hauptstraße. Er würde sich jetzt einfach in irgendeine Bar verkrümeln und dort die Nacht durchmachen. Bei der lauten Musik konnte er wenigstens nicht einschlafen.

Plötzlich hörte er in der Ferne Reifen quietschen. Er nahm nur noch kurz ein Scheinwerferlicht war und dann den Aufprall auf die Frontklappe eines Pkws. Er nahm war wie er bei der Vollbremsung der Autos über dessen Dach geschleudert wurde und auf den harten Asphalt aufschlug. Merkwürdiger Weise tat ihm in diesem Augenblick nichts das Geringste weh.

Er hörte noch die Bremsen des Wagens, wie die Autotür aufgeschmissen wurde. Nahm ein Fluchen war und spürte dann eine warme Hand auf seiner Schulter. Mühselig hob er den Kopf, nahm eine weiche Jungenstimme wahr und sah, als ob sie ihn angezogen hätten, in zwei strahlen blaue Augen… (UND NUN: DER SATZ, der in nahezu JEDER TAITO-FF vorkommt) Ozeanblau traf Schokobraun.

_Ein Wunder_ …murmelte der Angefahrene nur noch. Dann wurde alles schwarz…

Uhhhh wie unfair, aber egal… es gibt nur EINS was MICH zu WEITERSCHREIBEN bewegen könnte (falls ihr das wollt! …Wollt doch oder? fragend guck?): KOMIS!

Bittttttttttttttttteeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! ganz lieb schau

Dann gibt's auch nen Teil zwei, und drei, und vier, und …


	2. Der NEUAnfang…Part TWO

**Autor:** Mirrow

**Disclaimer**: schnief Yama gehört immer noch nicht mir! heul (Der Rest och nicht, außer alle, die nicht zu Digimon gehören und von denen davor noch NIEMAND was gehört hat!)

**Rating:** es gilt dasselbe wie zuvor auch, d.h. maaaaaaaaaaaaalllllllllllllllll sehen!

**Pairing:** soll ne Taito werden

**INFO**: gibt's diesmal nicht… schreib lieber!

Dank eines Reviews (Danke an „herm13" – hab mich echt gefreut!) gibt's jetzt part zwei (Hoffe nartürlich es werden noch mehr!Chaps und Kommis natürlich!), also gut es geht weiter: VIEL SPAß!...

_**

* * *

**_

_**Love goes strange ways…**_

**_Chapter Two: Der NEU-Anfang…Part TWO_**

Mühselig öffnete er seine Augen. Das erste was Taichi in diesem Moment wahrnahm, war der leichte Geruch von Lavendel. Wo war er? Dieser Geruch war ihm so fremd. An keinem Ort, denn er kannte roch es so. Also wo war er? Allmählich, jedoch sehr zaghaft, begann sich der braunhaarige Junge aufzurichten. Er hatte auf einer Art Doppelstockbett gelegen. Langsam wanderte Taichis Blick durch den Raum, er war nicht zu groß und nicht zu klein. Die Einrichtung traf genau Tais Geschmack: helle Holzmöbel, ein hellblauer Teppich im Zentrum auf hellem Parkett. An den Wänden hingen vereinzelt Poster diverser Bands und in einer Ecke des Raumes stand an die Wand angelehnt ein etwas älteres Model einer E-Gitarre, rotbraun mit weiß und einem schwarzem Griff. Wer auch immer hier wohnte, schien gute Musik zu mögen. Überall wo Taichi hinsah konnte er diverse CDs und Tapes sehen, sogar ein paar alte Schalplatten.

In diesem Moment ging die Tür auf. Reflexartig ließ sich der braunhaarige Junge zurück ins Bett fallen. Er fühlte sich ertappt und wollte in diesem Augenblick jeglichen Kontakt mit der Person vermeiden, die hier wohnte. Also spielte er die Rolle eines schlafenden Jungen.

Er bemerkte wie das Licht anging und sich ihm leise Schritte näherten. Plötzlich spürte er den Atem seines Gegenübers in seinem Gesicht. Er kitzelte leicht. Dann entfernte sich die Person wieder und stieß ein leises „Mmmm!" aus. Daraufhin verließ die Person den Raum wieder und schloss vorsichtig die Tür.

Taichi sprang auf und lief zur Tür. Dort angekommen legte er sein rechtes Ohr auf das kühle Holz. Draußen konnte er hören, wie jemand Sachen hin- und herbewegte, dann klirrte Glas – vermutlich war der Person etwas nach unten gefallen. Es folgte ein leises Fluchen. Und dann das typische Aufkehrgeräusch: Besen und Kehrblech.

In diesem Moment hatte sich Taichi entschlossen, seinem Gastgeber von seinem Erwachen zu berichten. Also drückte er die Klinke nach unten und schob die Tür auf.

Im folgenden Zimmer wurde Taichi sofort von einem weiterem entnervtem „Shit" begrüßt. Leise und langsam schlich sich Taichi an den Blondhaarigen an. Sein Fluchen hatte den Braunhaarigen so in sich zusammenzucken lassen, sodass er sich nicht mehr sicher war ob er den Jungen wirklich ansprechen oder besser wortlos verschwinden sollte. Der Blondhaarige hatte kinnlanges Haar und recht bleiche Haut. Er trug einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover und eine dunkelblaue eng anliegende Jeans. Tai gewann dadurch den Eintrug, dass der Blonde recht dürr sein musste. Außerdem war der Besagte einen halben Kopf größer als Tai.

Der Kleinere (hört sich komisch an – is aber nun mal bewiesene Tatsache: siehe DA02 Folge: „Der schwarze Turm" – oder so ähnlich, is lange her) beobachtete den Blonden weiter. Er packte alle möglichen Lebensmittel in einen mittelgroßen Rucksack. Tai war verwirrt: Was hatte der Blonde vor? War er etwa auf der Flucht? Innerlich musste der braunhaarige grinsen: ..._auf der Fluch, tz… _Unbeabsichtigt drehte er seinen Kopf und ließ seinen Blick durch den Raum wandert. Das Zimmer war recht unordentlich – sogar für Tais Ordnungsbegriff. Überall lagen Sachen: Kleidungsstücke, Töpfe, Gläser, Pfannen, Besteck… aber auch Postkarten, … und Fotos. Langsam beugte sich Tai nieder und hob eines der Bilder auf. Auf ihm waren zwei Jungen und ihre Eltern zu sehen – ein Familienfoto. Der Braunhaarige war sich sicher, dass der ältere der beiden Brüder, sein Gastgeber war, aber… Etwas störte Tai, wie konnten in dieser Wohnung mehr als 2 Leute wohnen. Ein kurzes „Mmmm." Entfuhr Tais Mund. Ein kurzes, aber deutliches „Mmmm!". Es reichte um den Blonden zusammenzucken zulassen.

Langsam drehte er sich um, und Tai blickte für einen kurzen Moment in genau die Augen, denen er damals nach dem Unfall begegnet war. _Ozeanblau, … so tief und weit wie das Meer…_ Diese Worte schossen durch Taichis Kopf, erst jetzt fiel ihm der nervöse Blick seines Gegenübers auf: „Emmm…" Tai fehlten die Worte. Er starrte den Blonden nur noch an. Was sollte er sagen: _Hey ich bin Taichi Yagami, danke dass du mich nicht hast auf der Straße verrotten lassen! _Ein Funken Sarkasmus lag in seinen Gedanken. Er ließ seinen Blick fallen und sah zu Boden. _Schwachsinn... am besten... _Genau! Tai wusste, was er sagen konnte. Sofort schnellte sein Blick wieder zu dem Blonden zurück…

„Du kannst hier bleiben so lang du magst – stört mich nicht. Im Kühlschrank ist noch was zu Essen, Nudeln … glaub' ich. Du kannst auch das Telefon benutzen und jemanden anrufen, der dich abholt. Mach wie und was du denkst." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Größere von Tai ab, ehe dieser zu seinem Satz gekommen war. Dann lief der Blonde zielstrebig zur Tür und hievte sich eine weitere Tasche über die Schulter, öffnete die Tür und verschwand. Stumm und verwirrt sah Tai ihm nach.

„Verdammt." Yamato war wütend über sich selbst. Er hatte nicht gerade viel Zeit, aber ihm blieb nichts weiter übrig, er musste noch mal zurück. Unter einem erleichterten Aufstöhnen ließ er sein Gepäck auf den Rücksitz des roten Cabrios fallen und schmiss die Wagentür zu. Das schwarze Verdeck würde den Regen auch noch für ein paar Minuten vom Innenraum abhalten. (Muss ich an dieser Stelle WIRKLICH näher erläutern, woher Yama das Auto hat!)

Er schritt zurück über den Parkplatz vor dem Neubaublock und lief die Treppe des Gebäudes nach oben, nahm drei Stufen auf einmal. Dann stand er vor der Tür seines ehemaligen Zuhauses. Es würde das letzte Mal sein, dass er vor dieser Holztür stand. Yamato war diese Tatsache voll und ganz bewusst. Wohin er fahren würde, wusste der Blonde noch nicht, aber ein war ganz sicher – sehr weit weg. Er hatte es satt. Ein Neuanfang, dass war es was er wollte.

Langsam schloss er die Tür auf und betrat den Flur. Alles war ruhig und vollkommen abgedunkelt. Wo war der Junge hin? Hatte er sich etwa schon auf den Weg gemacht? „Hmm…" Yamato konnte es doch egal sein. Nach einer kurzen Pause, setzte sich der Blondhaarigen wieder in Bewegung, öffnete die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und griff nach dem, was er vergessen hatte, seiner Gitarre. In diesem Moment jedoch fiel ihm auf, dass es noch etwas gegeben hatte, an das er nicht gedacht hatte: eine kleine silberne Mundharmonika. Yamato hatte sie schon, seit er ein kleiner Junge war. Sie war ein Geschenk gewesen und ihm sehr ans Herz gewachsen. Wie konnte er sie nur vergessen haben? Reflexartig griff er nach dem Stück der Begierde und ließ es in seiner Hosentasche verschwinden.

Dann lief er wieder durch den Flur zurück, griff noch nach seiner Jacke und warf sie sich über die Schulter, bevor er die Wohnung erneut verließ.

2 Minuten später saß der Blonde hinterm Steuer des Cabrios. Seine Jacke hatte er ebenfall auf der Rückbank mittels eines gekonnten Wurfes verstaut. Er legte den ersten gang ein und gab Gas (ich weiß es nicht besser, verzeiht mir!). Sein nächster Griff, wandte sich erneut dem Radio zu und drehte an dem schwarzen Rädchen, auf der Suche nach einem geeigneten Radiosender…

I cannot take this anymore

I'm saying everything I've said before

All these words they make no sense

I find bliss in ignorance

Less I hear the less you'll say

But you'll find that out anyway

Es war mittlerweile kurz nach halb vier Uhr abends. Die Straßenlaternen schienen mit voller Kraft, die Straßen waren wie leer gefegt, Nur ab und zu überholte das dunkelblaue Cabrio einen LkW. Sie störten Yamato nicht weiter. Die Ampeln waren noch aus somit hatte er noch freie Fahr. Bald würde die Sonne aufgehen, bald würde die Straße voller Autos sein, er musste sein heutiges Ziel möglichst bald erreichen, wenigstens runter von der Autobahn…

Just like before...

Das Straßenschild zeigte ihm Shinjuko an (PS: alle Straßen- und Städtenamen, außer Tokio, FREIIIII erfunden!), von dort aus konnte bequem über einen Landstraße nach Imiru und dann…? Wohin wollte er dann? Er hatte sich darüber noch keine weiteren Gedanken gemacht… _Erst mal frühstücken…_ Innerlich musste Yamato grinsen, wie konnte er nur jetzt ans Essen denken…

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

Seine Gedanken schweiften erneut ab. Wie es den braunhaarigen wohl ging? Er hätte ihn ja liebend gern noch weiter betreut, aber dafür blieb keine Zeit. Instinktiv schüttelte er den Kopf: _Hör auf darüber nachzudenken… es war nicht deine Schuld: Was mach einer von seinem Alter überhaupt soo spät noch auf den Straßen? _Nach ein paar Millisekunden wurde ihm klar, dass ihn seine Frage selber einschloss…

I find the answers aren't so clear

Wish I could find a way to disappear

All these thoughts they make no sense

I find bliss in ignorance

Nothing seems to go away

Over and over again

Außerdem, was hätte er weiter tun könn'? Wäre er mit ihm in ein Krankenhaus gefahren, hätten die Ärzte gewiss die Polizei gerufen und dann wäre Schluss mit lustig gewesen …

Just like before...

Und schließlich… _Er war schon wach gewesen und schien wohl auf zu sein. War wahrscheinlich nur der Schock gewesen, genau... der Schock. __Der braunhaarige Typ hat anscheinend nun nen Schock gehabt... mehr nicht..._

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to ... break... break... break... break... break... break... break...

shut up when I'm talking to you

_Was soll das Yamato, hör auf! Hör auf dir schon wieder Gedanken um alles und jeden zu machen, das bringt dir nichts… Lass es gut sein, es hat damals nichts geholfen und es wird dir auch jetzt _gar_ nichts bringen, dir über irgendwen oder irgendetwas den Kopf zu zerbrechen… also …_

_aber…_

_nein lass es…_

_aber…_

_lass es …_

shut up,

shut up,

shut up,

shut up when I'm talking to you

shut up,

shut up,

shut up,

shut ... up...I'm about to break...

aber...

_Lass es einfach… _Immer wieder schrei er sich gedanklich selbst an. Es kam ihm vor als würde er mit sich selbst streiten...

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break...

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to ... break.

("One step closer" by Linkin Park)

„**LASS ES**_!" _Die letzten paar Worte hatte er laut geschrieen. Yamato schrak zusammen. Da war doch etwas gewesen… Ein Geräusch? Es kam von hinten… _Aber …_

Irgendwie wird's allmählich zu Gewohnheit... oder?

Aber egal... es wird gewiss noch n paar Kaps geben, in denen Songtexte vorkommen, aber nur gegen KOMI (gut, schlecht... alles wird genommen...)


	3. Per Anhalter

**Autor:** Mirrow

**Disclaimer**: doppel-schnief Yama gehört immer noch nicht mir (warum nur)! heul (Der Rest auch nicht, außer alle, die nicht zu Digimon gehören und von denen davor noch NIEMAND was gehört hat!)

**Rating:** es gilt dasselbe wie zuvor auch

**Pairing:** soll ne Taito werden

**INFO**: gibt's diesmal nicht… schreib lieber!

_**Love goes strange ways…**_

**_Chapter Three: Per Anhalter..._**

„**LASS ES**_!" _Die letzten paar Worte hatte er laut geschrieen. Yamato schrak zusammen. Da war doch etwas gewesen… Ein Geräusch? Es kam von hinten… _Aber …_

Reflexartig warf der Blondschopf einen Blick in den Rückspiegel. _Nichts!_ Hatte er sich das eben nur eingebildet? Nein, er hatte ganz deutlich jemandem aufschrecken hören. Die Blicke des Blonden suchten eine Anhaltmöglichkeit. Da zeigte das sich nähernde blaue Straßenschild auch schon „Raststätte 500m" an. Yamato lenkte auf die erste Spur, blinkte und fuhr von der Autobahn ab.

Das Gebäude war hell erleuchtet. Es handelte sich um eines dieser kleinen Straßencafés, die man auf den guten 70ern noch kannte. Ein Überbleibsel aus der Vergangenheit. Halbrundförmig mit flachem braunen Dach, beigefarbiger Außenfassade, dazu große rechteckige Fenster, die vom Dach bis zum Boden reichten.

Der Parkplatz auf dem das dunkelblaue Cabrio anhielt, war nicht gerade gut besucht. Nur drei LKW und ein PKW. _Wenig los hier._ Das war allerdings auch gut so. Yamato wollte so wenigen Leuten wie nur irgend möglich begegnen. Er zog den Schlüssel ab und schaute noch einmal schweigend in den Rückspiegel: „Du kannst jetzt rauskommen – ich weiß, dass du da hinten bist!" Der Blonde hatte diesen Satz eigentlich mehr aus Witz gesagt, als das er ihn ernst gemeint hätte. Umso erstaunter war er, als sich auf diese Worte hin etwas auf dem Rücksitz bewegte. Yamatos Blick blieb nach vorn gerichtet, seine Augen weiteten sich. Ungläubig starrte er seinem blinden Passagier indirekt die Augen. Dieser sah nur ehrfürchtig auf und schenkte ihm ein verwirrtes Lächeln gemeinsam mit der typischen „Hallo"-Handbewegung (Ihr kennt die alle).

Für einen weiteren Augenblick schwieg der Blonde. Das konnte doch einfach nicht wahr sein? Blitzartig drehte er sich um und sah seinem Gegenüber mit finsterem Blick in die Augen: „SAG – WAS UM ALLES IN DER WELT MACHST DU DENN HIER!"

Der Braunhaarige wusste darauf keine Antwort. Er verstand ja selbst noch nicht so recht, warum er sich in den Wagen geschlichen hatte. Nach einem kurzen Moment öffnete er den Mund, als wolle er etwas sagen, heraus kam jedoch nur heiße Luft. Die Blicke des Blonden machten ihn nervös (Taichi und nervös?), schüchterten ihn regelrecht ein. Es kam Taichi so vor als würde der Blonde sich mehr und mehr vor ihm aufbauen, oder wurde er selbst kleiner? _Schwachsinn, so was gibt's nur im Zeichentrick…_ (Emmmmmmm, was ist den „Digimon…"! – OK Anime, nicht Zeichentrick!) „Emmm ich… na ja… ich wollte, ich … emmmmmmmmm…."

Taichi spürte die wachsende Ungeduld seines Gegenübers. Sein Blick verriet ihn, auch wenn sich der Blonde noch so sehr bemühte ruhig zu bleiben. Tai wusste, dass der Blonde ihn am liebsten anschreien würde, aber er hielt sich zurück. Der Braunhaarige war seinem Gegenüber dafür sehr dankbar, darum versuchte er nun einen erneuten Ansatz, sich zu erklären: „Also… emmmm… na ja, …also…" Erneutes Scheitern! Der Blonde würde ausrasten. Tai konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln, er selbst hätte wahrscheinlich schon lenkst die Beherrschung verloren, aber der Blonde hielt erstaunlich gut durch. Tai begann vor Nervosität mit seinen Fingern zu spielen und sah ihnen dabei zu, während er erneut versuchte, die Worte in seinem Kopf zuordnen…

„N' ziemlich beschränkter Wortschatz: Gibt's da noch mehr als: Also, Emmm oder na ja…?"

Erschrocken sah der Braunhaarige auf, und blickte direkt in zwei sehr amüsierte Augen. Wie im Flug hatte sich seine Anspannung gelegt, die Worte die richtige Konstellation gefunden: „Also ich…"

„Oh, ein neues Wort…!" Der Blonde grinste ihn an, ihm schien die Sache plötzlich richtig Spaß zumachen. Noch ehe Tai seinen Satz fortsetzen konnte, störte ein jedem gut bekannter Laut die Ruhe. Der Blonde sah Tai mit großen Augen an, dieser errötete leicht: Warum musste sich sein Magen auch ausgerechnet jetzt melden. Sein Gegenüber musste grinsen und dann….. ohne, dass Tai es wirklich realisierte, hatte ihn der Blondhaarige schon am Handgelenk gepackt und aus dem Wagen geführt: „Weißt du, wir können auch drinnen darüber reden. Dein Magen ist jedenfalls dafür!"

Yamato wusste nicht, ob der Braunhaarige einen neuen Weltrekord aufstellen wollte oder einfach nur sehr hungrig war, denn seit gut 15 Minuten stopfte sein Gegenüber sich so ziemlich alles nahrhafte in seinen Mund was er bekommen konnte. Hätte Yamato gewusst, was er sich da antat, hätte er den braunhaarigen niemals eingeladen. „Wills …du denn …j.ar nich…s…!" sprach ihn der Braunhaarige plötzlich mit voll gestopftem Mund an. Yamato schüttelte ruhig den Kopf. „Aba…es…is.imme..hin…den..Geld!" Der Blonde musste grinsen. Der Anblick war einfach zu herrlich: Wie ihn der Braunhaarige von unten her ansah und ihm die Nudeln allmählich bei seinen Sprechversuchen aus dem Mund fielen.

Taichi hatte den amüsierten Blick des Blonden mitbekommen und zog die Nudeln so schnell er konnte in seinen Mund und schluckte sie ohne zukauen hinunter. Dann wandte er sich wieder an seinen Wohltäter: „Kost…wenigsten Mal!" Ohne zu zögern, rollte er ein paar Nudeln auf seine Gabel, stach in einen der kleinen Fleischklößchen, tauchte ihn in die rote Soße und ließ die Gabel in die Richtung des Blonden schnellen. Dieser wollte gerade mittels eines „Nein Danke" ablehnen, als er auch schon die Gabel des Braunhaarigen im Mund hatte. (Mund auf – Essen rein!)

Verwirrt sah Yamato ihn an. Schwieg, blieb sprachlos. Kurz zuvor noch schien der Braunhaarige noch etwas Angst vor ihm gehabt zu haben, und nun schienen sie beste Freunde. Der Blonde verstand das nicht, wie konnte sich ein Mensch so schnell verändern? Das konnte ja wohl nicht alles mit dem Essenspendieren zusammenhängen. „Schön kauen!" Mit diesen Worten zog der Braunhaarige seine Gabel mit einem eleganten Schwung wieder aus Yamatos Mund, als würde er die Mutter und der Blonde das Kleinkind sein. „Kauen und dann Schlucken." Sein Gegenüber grinste ihn breit an. Mit erwartungsvollem Blick verfolgte er Yamatos Tätigkeiten. Dieser beugte sich nun der Anordnung und schluckte das ungewollte Abendbrot herunter. „Und?" Erneut grinste der Braunhaarige ihn an. Es kam Yamato so vor, als hätten sie ihren Rollen getauscht – nun war er selbst der Schüchterne und … - Wie hieß er eigentlich? Yamato konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass sie sich einander gegenseitig vorgestellt hatten. „Emmm!" Reflexartig stand er aus und stellte sich neben die Sitzbank. Ordnungsgerecht legte er seinen Hände übereinander und stellte sich mit einer leichten Verbeugung vor: „Ishida Yamato!". Der Braunhaarige schien zunächst irritiert. Wahrscheinlich hätte ihm ein leichter Händedruck auch genügt. (Mist jetzt werden wir wohl nie erfahren, was Yama über Nudeln mit Fleischklößchen denkt!)

Doch plötzlich richtete auch er sich auf, und imitierte Yamatos Bewegungen: „Yagami Taichi, kurz Tai – freut mich." (Super, endlich muss ich nicht mehr darauf achten, wo ich die Namen verwenden darf!)

Innerhalb der nächsten 10 Millisekunden, saßen sie sich wieder gegenüber. Taichi schlürfte weiterhin genüsslich seine Nudeln und Yamato sah ihm weiterhin dabei zu. „Als," stimmte er das Gespräch an, „Warum warst du in meinem Auto?" Der Braunhaarige schluckte die letzten Nudeln herunter, lehnte sich zurück und klopfte sich zufrieden auf den Bauch. „Also?" fragte Yamato noch einmal nach.

Tai überlegte, was sollte er am besten sagen. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihn der Blonde nicht weiter mitnehmen würde, wenn er ihm die Wahrheit sagen würde. Aber was sollte er ihm dann erzählen? „…"

Verwirrt sahen ihn die blauen Augen an. Taichi spürte Yamatos Ungeduld, aber was sollte er ihm erzählen… „Ich musste einfach weg, die wollte mich wegbringen!" Die Augen des Blonden weiteten sich. Nun ließ auch er sich zurückfallen, atmete langsam aus und schloss die Augen…

Tai beobachtete sein Gegenüber. Er hoffte, dass Yamato nicht mehr nachfragen würden, was angesichts seiner mageren Ausführung nicht sehr realistisch sein würde. Er wollte, den blonden nur ungern belügen. Bisher hatte er, dass ja auch noch nicht getan, aber wenn er weiter berichten müsste, würde daran kein Weg vorbeiführen.

„Verstehe!" Tai sah ihn fragen an, was verstand er? Was glaubte er zu verstehen? „Mir geht's ähnlich… aber nur weil ich allein bin, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass die mich ins Heim kriegen!" Heim? Allein? Was hatte sich der Blonde, da grad ausgedacht. Tai war kein Waisenkind, aber Yamato schien fest daran zu glauben in ihm einen Leidensgefährten gefunden zu haben. Tai hätte ihn korrigieren müssen, ihm sagen sollen, dass es nicht so war, aber er tat es nicht. Stattdessen bestätigte er Yamato nur noch durch sein unüberlegtes: „Ja, genau!" und setzte damit den ersten Schaufelstich für sein Lügenloch…

Die Autofahrt war seit nun mehr drei Stunden sehr ruhig gewesen. Der Blonde hatte Taichi als seinen Leidensgenossen angesehen und ihn höchstwahrscheinlich deshalb weiterhin mitgenommen. Darüber freute sich der braunhaarige zwar, aber die Tatsachte, dass er gelogen hatte missfiel ihm doch ein wenig… _Na ja, diese kleine Lüge tut ja keinem weh…_ hatte er sich eingeredet und es hatte auch funktioniert, denn er dachte nun nicht mehr über diese Lüge nach, sondern eher über Yamato zu seiner rechten. Er war also allein, hatte niemand mehr. Das musste frustrierend sein und wehtun. Tai konnte sich das gar nicht vorstellen, keine Hikari mehr, die ihn nerven und umsorgen würde, keine Mutter mehr, die niemals ein Kochbuch von innen gesehen hatte und sogar seinen Vater würde er vermissen. Allein zu sein, musste das schlimmste auf der Welt sein. Tai wusste, dass er jederzeit zurückkehren konnten, dass diese Reise nur eine Art Abschaltphase für ihn darstellte, aber der Blonde…? Er hatte niemanden, der auf ihn wartete.

„Ahhhhh." Verwirrt blickte der Braunhaarige auf: „Yamato, was ist?" besorgt sah er zu dem Blonden hinauf und erhoffte sich eine schnelle Antwort. „Sag irgendwas, diese Ruhe macht einen ja wahnsinnig!" Irritiert sah Tai ihn an, dann musste er plötzlich grinsen. _Und ich dachte schon die Welt geht unter…_ Beruhigt atmete er aus. „OK, und was willst du hören?"

„Irgendwas. Hobbys, Interessen, so was halt… alles eben!"

„Emmm OK, dass dauert aber dann?"

„Is' doch egal…" grinsend sah Yamato nach vorne, dann zu seinem Sitznachbarn, „wir haben doch genug Zeit!"

„Einverstanden… aber nur, wenn du mir dann auch was erzählst!"

„Einverstanden!"

Plötzlich mussten sich beide Jungen unweigerlich angrinsen, obwohl Tai Yamatos Grinsen eher als ein ziemlich hübsches Lächeln auffasste. Und während ihn der Blonde so anstrahlte, spürte er tief in sich Wärme. Er fühlte sich sichtlich wohl. So wohl wie schon lange nicht mehr. Was war mit ihm los? Der Blonde strahlte eine sehr angenehme Aura aus, die seinem Anhalter ziemlich gut zu tun schien.

„Also was ist nun."

„Fang du an?"

„Ich?" verwirrt sah Yamato den braunhaarigen an, „Warum? Es war immerhin meine Idee!"

„Aber dann weiß ich wenigstens, was du gern alles wissen möchtest!"

Yamato musste unweigerlich seufzen: „Na gut." Nachdenklich sah er durch die Frontscheibe, „Wo fang ich an, emmm… also geboren wurde ich…"

Der Blondhaarige erzählte und erzählte. Er konnte das wirklich gut. Tai hätte das nicht geglaubt, wenn er es nicht selbst gesehen hätte. Aber Yamato entwichen die Worte auf eine sehr angenehme Art und Weise. Es war kein Plappern, sondern ein geordnetes und sehr interessantes Gespräch, in dem sich Tai mehr und mehr verlor. Hätte sich der Blonde bei seinem Bericht nicht aufs Fahren konzentrieren müssen, hätte er gewiss Tais Blicke schon längst mitbekommen…

My life is brilliant.  
My love is pure.  
I saw an angel.  
Of that I'm sure.  
She smiled at me on the subway.  
She was with another man.  
But I won't lose no sleep on that,  
'Cause I've got a plan.

You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.

Yeah, she caught my eye,  
As we walked on by.  
She could see from my face that I was,  
Fking high,  
And I don't think that I'll see her again,  
But we shared a moment that will last till the end...

Die Worte des Blonden hatten sich in der Abendsonne verloren. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört zu erzählen, Tai kurz angesehen, gelächelt und dann seinen Blick wieder nach vorne gewandt. Tai selbst hatte von dieser Geste nicht viel mitbekommen. Seelenruhig war er auf dem Beifahrersitz eingeschlafen und lag etwas nach unten gerutscht in seinen Sitz. Mit leicht offenem Mund hatte sich sein Kopf in Yamatos Richtung gedreht. Yamato wusste nicht genau warum, aber etwas hatte ihn immer wieder dazu bewegt einen kurzen Blick auf seinen „Gast" zuwerfen. Was dieses Bedürfnis ausgelöst hatte, konnte er sich einfach nicht erklären. Aber eins wusste Yamato: Er war froh, diese Reise nicht allein angetreten zu haben, er war froh jemanden wie sich gefunden und diese Person jetzt bei sich zu haben. Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen musterte er abwechselnd den Brauhaarigen, dann die Straße. Tai hatte etwas an sich, dass Yamato an ein kleines hilfsbedürftiges Kind erinnerte. Er wirke wie ein Kleinkind, das vor Erschöpfung eingeschlafen war. Es tat gut. Es war gut gewesen, Tai mit zu nehmen. Es tat ihm gut…

...You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
I saw you face in a crowded place,  
And I don't know what to do,  
'Cause I'll never be with you.  
You're beautiful. You're beautiful.  
You're beautiful, it's true.  
There must be an angel with a smile on her face,  
When she thought up that I should be with you.

But it's time to face the truth,  
I will never be with you.

"You are Beautiful" by James Blunt

Soooooo, das war also Kap03 (war diesmal n bissel länger ne!).

Na ja, ich hoffe doch es hat euch gefallen: Kommis (gut, schlecht, mittel…) nehme ich natürlich immer, und freu mich auch (dann weiß ich das ihr noch da seid!)

Also bis zu Kap04…

Seionara….


	4. Ein Freund, ein guter Freund

**Autor:** Mirrow

**Disclaimer**: doppel-schnief Yama gehört immer noch nicht mir (warum nur)! heul (Der Rest auch nicht, außer alle, die nicht zu Digimon gehören und von denen davor noch NIEMAND was gehört hat!)

**Rating:** es gilt dasselbe wie zuvor auch

**Pairing:** soll ne Taito werden

**INFO**: Sorry, dass es so lange gedauert hat schnief…

_**Love goes strange ways…**_

**_Chapter Four: Ein Freund, ein guter Freund..._**

Taichi hatte den größten Teil der Autofahrt nicht wirklich mitgekommen, irgendwann war einfach weggenickt. Umso verwunderte war er, als er feststellt, dass sie sich nicht mehr auf einer Landstraße, sondern mitten in einer Großstadt befanden. Um genauer zu sein: der Wagen stand auf einem reichlich vollen Parkplatz direkt von einem dreistöckigen Supermarkt. Taichis Blicke wanderten von rechts nach links. Fragen und verwirrte zugleich suchten sie den Blonden, wurden jedoch nicht fündig. Wo war Yamato? Hatte er ihn hier zurückgelassen? Hatte er die Chance genutzt einfach abzuhauen? Panik machte sich in Taichi breit. Er wusste nicht wo er war. Dieser Ort kam in keinerlei Hinsicht bekannt vor. Allmählich begann sein Puls zu rasen, sein Herz immer schneller zu schlagen. Wo zum Teufel war er? Und wo war Yamato?

Just in diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür des Geschäftes und zwei prall gefüllte Einkaufstaschen kamen Taichi entgegen. Mit wenig Eleganz wurden sie unter einem erleichterten Stöhnen auf den Rücksitz des Cabrios abgelagert, dann wurde seelenruhig die Fahrertür geöffnet und sich unter einem weiter Seufzer hingesetzt.

Verwundert sah der Braunhaarige den Fahrer an. Dieser spürte dessen Blicke und wandte seinen Kopf in dessen Richtung. Ein kurzes Schweigen, ein flüchtiges Lächeln: „Und? Gut geschlafen?" Der Angesprochen nickte nur stumm, während sich Yamato in sein plötzlich aufkommendes Gähnen vertiefte. Er streckte seine Arme in die Höhne, rekelte sich, neigte seinen Kopf abwechselnde nach Links und nach Rechts.

„Warst du die ganze Zeit wach?" Erneut zog Stille ein. Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen sah Yamato den Fragenden an, dann huschte ein weitere Grinsen über seine Lippen: „Nein, ich hab auf der Autobahn geschlafen…!" sagte er mit sarkastischem Unterton in der Stimme. Ein neuer Gähnanfall seinerseits war die Folge…

„Und wohin nun?"

Yamato zuckte mit den Schultern: „Eventuell können wir erstmal bei einem Freund von mit unterkommen, mal schau'n ob er mich reinlässt." Wieder grinste er.

„Wieso?"

„Wieso was?"

„Warum sollte er dich nicht…."

„Das", fiel ihm der Blonde ins Wort, " willst du gar nicht wissen. Glaub mir, das willst du wirklich nicht wissen…"

Taichi nickte stumm und wandte seinen Kopf nach vorne. Viele Leute passierten die Straße und warfen den beiden merkwürdige Blicke zu. Tai legte den Kopf schief und fragte sich, warum sie, vor allem den Blonde so angestarrte wurden. Hatte er etwas verpasst? Fragend sah er in den Himmel hinauf. Keine einzige Wolke war zu erkennen. Die Sonne strahlte sanft auf die Erde herab und tauchte die Umgebung in einen frühlingshaften Ton. Es war angenehm warm. Taichi schloss die Augen, er fühlte sich einfach nur gut. Frei.

„Fahren wir." Die Worte des Blonden rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Gut." Bestätigte er. Dann setzte sich der Wagen in Bewegung…

Smile at me (by me g)

Long time…

There was no other way

For me...

Long time...

There was only one sky...

Above us.

Der Wagen beschleunigt kontinuierlich, fuhr vom Parkplatz auf die Hauptstraße. Wieder spürte der braunhaarige die Blicke der Leute um seih herum. Sie tuschelten, flüsterten und murmelten unverständliche Dinge, aber immer hing ihr Blick dabei an dem Wagen, an Yamato…

And you...u-u...ou... u-u...ou.

Only you...u-u...ou... u-u...ou.

Don't wanna lose you, so:

Please give me a sign and...

Wussten sie etwas, was er nicht wusste? Kannten sie den Blonden von irgendwoher? Hatte er etwas getan, das sie so tuscheln lies? Tai legte den Kopf nachdenklich in seine linke Hand, die er in der Wagentür abstützte, und sah erst nach vorn, dann zu dem blonden Fahrer.

Sie fuhren jetzt schon eine ganze Weile und er hatte noch nicht ein Wort gesagt. Zwar war Tai klar, dass er sich auf die Straße konzentrieren musste, aber ein kleines Wörtchen würde den Brünetten gut tun. Still schweigen sah der Blonde nach vorn. Tai kam es sogar so vor, als wäre er leicht abwesend. Seine Mimik stand still. Keine Reaktion, auch als ihm irgendein Auto mit 3 Mädchen zuhupte – Nichts.

Smile - at me,

The way you did before...o-o-o...re

Smile - at me,

Please give me a little more...o-o-o...re

Was war passiert. Er schien doch sonst so gesprächig. Seitdem sie die Reise begonnen hatten, hatte der Blonde meist immer ein Lächeln auf den Lippen gehabt, das hieß... außer kurz bevor er Taichi auf dem Rücksitz entdeckt hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt war es dem Blonden offensichtlich gar nicht gut gegangen. Er hatte geschrieen, sich selbst angeschrieen, es zu lassen. Was?

Smile - at me,

Let the sun shine, one more time...ime-ime

Smile - at me,

Just give me a smile...

Please give me a litte smile...

Die Frage stellte sich der Braunhaarige immer wieder. War Yamato „nur" vor dem Waisenhaus geflohen? Da passte doch was nicht zusammen, immerhin fuhr er hier Auto, was hieß, dass er mindestens 18 sein musste, aber dann musste er doch nicht mehr ins…

And now. (now...)

It seems like we trap-ap-ap-ed (u-u-u-u...)

And now. (now)

It's like we'd never me-e-e-t (u-u-u-u...)

So don't let it be

Like it is.

'cause you're the one I miss-ist

Taichis Blicke wanderten wieder zu Yamato. Fragend sah er ihn an, doch der Blonde schien es nicht zu bemerken, so sehr war er in seine Gedanken vertieft… Über was er wohl nachdachte… Er schien so verloren. Taichi hätte ihn gern angesprochen, aber ihm fehlte der Mut dazu, und so drängt sich ihm erneut dieselbe frage auf: _Über was er wohl nachdenkt?..._

So:

Smile - at me,

The way you did before...o-o-o...re

Smile - at me,

Please give me a little more...o-o-o...re

Smile - at me,

Let the sun shine, one more time...ime-ime

Smile - at me,

Just give me a smile...

Please give me a litte smile...

Je länger Tai ihn so ansah, desto mehr wurde ihm bewusst, auf was er sich da eingelassen hatte. Seltsame Fantasien zogen in seinem Kopf auf und ab. Vielleicht war der Blonde ein Massenmörder und auf der Flucht. Vielleicht war er auch einfach nur von zuhause abgehauen? In Taichi machte sich ein laues Gefühl breit. Er kannte diesen Jungen doch gar nicht und trotzdem war er nun mit ihm hier in diesem Wagen, auf dieser Straße, gemeinsam unterwegs, irgendwohin… an einen Ort, den er nicht kannte

(schneller: hintereinander)

Is there really no turning back

Can't we make it better ye-e...t (Pause)

Please let us try, I missed you so much

Don't wanna lose you, love you so-o...

ye-ahhhhh!

Warum machte er sich eigentlich so viele Gedanken? Ihm konnte es doch egal sein. Die ganze Sache war ja nur temporär. Der Blonde konnte ihm doch völlig gleich sein… aber warum war er das nicht. Taichi fühlte ein Stechen in der Brust, als er in seine tiefen Augen sah. Er wirkte betrübt und das machte den Braunhaarigen irgendwie traurig. Er mochte das Lächeln von Yamato. Er mochte es, wenn er fröhlich war. Auch wenn sie sich noch nicht sehr lange kannten, er vermisste den „alten" Yamato…

Smile - at me,

The way you did before...o-o-o...re

Smile - at me,

Please give me a little more...o-o-o...re

Smile - at me,

Let the sun shine, one more time...ime-ime

Smile - at me,

Just give me a smile...

Please give me a litte smile...

Anmerkung: sommerliche Rhythmen (Drumms: Nena-99LB/LP-Pma + Frauen Stimme)

Nach einer 30 min Autofahrt, bogen sie in eine Seitenstrasse ab. Wenige Meter danach lenkte Yamato in einen Parkplatz ein und stoppte das Auto. Er öffnete die Wagentür und stieg aus, immer noch stumm, ohne ein Wort an den zu ihm aufsehenden Taichi zurichten. Fragend sah ihn der Braunhaarige an, doch Yamato reagierte nicht – er war immer noch in seinen Gedanken versunken. Taichi schluchzte. Dann öffnete auch er die Wagentür und stieg aus, folgte dem Blonden, der sich wortlos vom Cabrio entfernte. Er war sich sicher, dass er das sollte. Irgendetwas sagte ihm das jedenfalls.

Sie liefen ein paar Schritte, überquerten eine leere Straße und standen nach 5 Minuten vor einem 6 stöckigen heruntergekommen Haus. Taichi blieb stehen und musterte das „gute" Stück. Er war rund um grau, machten einen leicht porösen Eindruck und glich einem künftigen fall für die Abrissbirne. Einige Fensterscheiben waren eingeschlagen, die Fassade ab und zu durchbrochen, und die Haupttür leicht ausgehebelte. Das einzige was noch halbwegs in Ordnung zu sein schien, war die dunkelbraune Holztreppe, die zum Haupteingang hinauf führte.

„Und hier wohnen außer Raten auch noch Menschen…!"

„Ja," Yamato war auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe stehen geblieben und sah über die Schulter zurück zu Taichi, „hier hauen menschliche Lebewesen, zumindest biologisch gesehen sind's Menschen." Mit diesen Worten wandte sich der Blonde von Taichi ab und betätigte einen der Schalter rechts neben der ausgehebelten Tür.

Nach ein paar Sekunden wurde im 3. Stock ein Fenster aufgeschlagen und ein schwarzhaarige Junge mit weiß-grauem Hemd. Verwundert blickte er zu den beiden Jugendlichen herab, erst zu Taichi, dann zu Yamato. Sein Blick weitete sich. Voller Verwunderung sah er den Blonden an: „Yamato…!"

Der Angesprochene grinste nur und hob die rechte Hand…

Die Blicke des Schwarzhaarigen verfinsterten sich plötzlich: „Was willst du…?", misstrauisch sah er Yamato an, „Hast' wieder was angestellt?"

an dieser Stelle würde Yama wahrscheinlich wie im Anime umkippen, aber das ist kein Anime, als fällst weg, könnt es euch ja denken g

„Was denkst du von mir." Der Blonde wirkte fast schon etwas erbost über die Worte von oben. Mit verschränkten Armen und dem Gewicht auf dem rechten bei sah er hinauf zu dem Schwarzhaarigen Jugendlichen.

„Warum bist'e dann da?

fiktiv: umkipp hust

Besuchen willst'e mich ja sicher nicht…!"

„Ich wollt fragen, ob ich und er…" Yamato deutete ohne sich umzudrehen in Tais Richtung „ne Weile bei dir unterkommen können, Fujura-san."

Da ist er also wieder. Manch einer kennt ihn ja aus meinem Douji g

Fujura musterte den Braunhaarigen kurz, dann wandte sich sein Blick wieder an Yama: „Bist jetzt unter diese Gattung gegangn, Yamato-kun?"

Yamato wirkte für einen Moment kurz geschockt, dann allerdings wurde er sichtbar wütend, unterdrückte sie jedoch nach einem kurzen Murren und meinte zu dem oben stehenden: „Nein, er ist nur ein ganz normaler Kumpel von mir, nix weiter… _denk nicht immer so nen Scheiß…_!" Die letzten Worte hatte der Blonde kaum verständlich in sich hinein gegrummelt. Er fasste sich jedoch wieder schnell und fügte noch hinzu: „Was ist nun?"

„Na ja…" in diesem Moment gesellte sich ein rothaarigen Mädchen an Fujuras Seite, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und schmunzelte in für einen Moment lang an. Dann sah sie aus dem Fenster und erblickte den Blonden auf der Treppe stehend.

„Ein Freund von dir, Fuju-san?"

Er nickte kurz.

„Was will er denn?"

„Hier für ne Weile wohnen, aber…" weiter kam der Angesprochene nicht, denn das Mädchen fiel ihm ins Wort:

„Lass ihn doch, er schaut süß aus." Sie schmunzelte ihn an und gab ihm einen weitern Kuss auf die Wange. „Er ist doch dein Freund, und Freunde helfen einander. Mir macht's nichts aus… lass ihn doch hier wohnen, dann ist werktags wenigstens jemand da, mit dem ich reden kann…"

Als Taichi die Wohnungstür öffnete, kam ihm sofort eine stinkende Qualmwolke entgegen. Er musste unweigerlich husten, unterdrückte es allerdings als ihm das Mädchen vom Balkon entgegen kam. „So, Fuju-kun und dein Freund, wie hieß er doch gleich, holen eure Gepäck?"

Taichis nickte: „Ja, und er heißt Yamato und ich bin…" Taichi streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen um sie zu begrüßen…

„Yamato also, wie alt ist er?"

ihr rotes Haar um den rechten Zeigefinger wickeln stolzierte sie durch den Raum und sah verträumt zur Decke. „Bestimmt in Fuju-sans Alten, hab ich Recht… natürlich hab ich Recht. Yamato also…" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie im Badezimmer und lies Taichi, der ihr immer noch die hand entgegenstreckte und dem sein Name immer noch auf der Zunge lag, im Raum zurück…

So, nun ist Kap 4 also zu Ende. In Kap 5 werdet ihr übrigens erfahren, wer dieses Mädel ist so namensmäßig. Mir fällt grad net wirklich was produktives ein, was ich so zum abschluss sagen könnte, also folgt das übliche:

Kommis bitte

mfG eure Mirrow b

**_Chapter Four: Ein Freund, ein guter Freund.../Ende _**to be continiued…


	5. Leicht verwirrt

**Autor:** Mirrow(dothack )

**Disclaimer**: doppel-schnief Yama gehört immer noch nicht mir (warum nur)! heul (Der Rest auch nicht, außer alle, die nicht zu Digimon gehören und von denen davor noch NIEMAND was gehört hat!)

**Rating:** es gilt dasselbe wie zuvor auch

**Pairing:** soll ne Taito werden

**INFO**: 2008, omG es geht weiter. Damit hat wohl keiner gerechnet (am wenigsten ich) aber ich hab irgendwie wieder voll Lust auf diese Story . Ich hoffe ihr findet euch wieder rein… weil es ja doch n ganz schönes Weilchen her ist gomen Tja, dieses Kapitel ist ein wenig ernster als die vorherigen, aber das legt sich im nächsten schon wieder (woher will ich das wissen, es ist noch nicht geschrieben

Soviel erstmal von mir

_**Love goes strange ways…**_

_**Chapter Five (Remake): Leicht verwirrt…**_

Da stand ich also. Völlig allein und fehl am Platz in einer fremden Wohnung irgendwo im nirgendwo. Ich kam mir mächtig blöd vor. Ich hätte jeden Moment anfangen können mit mir selbst zu reden, es hätte keinen gestört, keinen interessiert, nichts. Denn ersten war so wie so keiner da und zweitens: selbst wenn, wäre ich hier eh nicht wahrgenommen worden. Mit leicht mies gelauntem Blick hatte ich dem Mädchen vom Balkon nachgesehen wie sie halb tänzelnd im Badezimmer verschwunden war. Sie hätte mir ja wenigstens sagen können wie sie hieß, so viel Höfflichkeit muss doch drin sein, aber nein… mir muss man ja nichts sagen. Ich bins ja nur Taichi, der fremde Junge von nebenan, der hier gerade mit den zukünftigen Mr. Universum aufgetaucht ist, der vielllll interessanter ist als Mr Ed. Niedergeschlagen lies ich den Kopf hängen und fragte mich allmählich, warum ich Yamato und diesem Fujura nicht beim Ausladen von Yamatos Sachen geholfen hatte, dann wäre ich wenigstens diese Aktion hier entgangen, aber nein, ich hatte mich Yamato gebeugt, der gemeint hatte, sie würden das schon machen, ich solle ruhig vor gehen. Erneut musste ich seufzen. Warum war ich eigentlich hier? OK, zugegeben ich war daran nicht unschuldig: Ich hatte mich in ein völlig fremdes Auto gesetzt und mich einen blonden Schönling aufgeschwatzt und der hatte mich in seiner Güte auch noch mitgenommen. Ich durfte wirklich nicht rummeckern, aber…

Ich musste wieder seufzen. Mein Gott ist das heut der Ich-seufze-Tag. Irgendwie fängt das heut alles nicht besonders gut an. Unweigerlich musste ich an den vorherigen Tag denken und daran, wie sehr er mir gefallen hatte. Mit Yamato zusammen zu sein war schön gewesen. Wir kannten uns zwar noch nicht sehr lange, aber irgendwie hatte wir und gleich auf Anhieb verstanden. Aber heute Morgen war er irgendwie komisch gewesen… und dann noch die ganzen Blick, der Menschen um uns herum. Ich fragte mich was das sollte, vielleicht hatten sie ihn ja verwechselt … lenkte ich mich selbst ab. Ich wollte auf ein anderes Thema wechseln, nur wusste ich nicht welches und mit wem ich darüber reden sollte. Schwer atmete ich aus. Irgendwie war das heute wirklich nicht mein Tag. Inständig hoffte ich darauf, dass die Tür endlich aufgehen und Yamato mit Fujura den Raum betreten würde, aber es geschah nichts. Kein Fujura und was noch schlimmer war… kein Yamato. Ich fühlte mich wie ein Fremden in einem falschen Film. Und das war durchaus gerechtfertig. Ich war in einem völlig fremden Appartement, bei zwei völlig fremden Menschen und das mit einem im Prinzip auch völlig fremden Blondschopf, namens Yamato, der von irgendwo weggelaufen war, obwohl er das eigentlich nicht musste. In diesem Moment fragte ich mich wirklich, was Fujura mit seiner Äußerung, ob Yamato wieder etwas angestellt hatte, gemeint hatte. Die Sache war mir nicht ganz geheuer. Ich wusste zwar, dass etwas nicht stimmen konnte, was es war wusste ich jedoch nicht. Und die Vorstellung Yamato danach zufragen nun ja wie soll ich sagen missfiel mir doch ein wenig.

Ich wollte und konnte mich nicht einfach hinstellen und sagen: Hi, Yamato, sag mal hast du irgendwas ausgefressen? Oder Emmm Yamato, bist du zufällig kriminell? Es war zum verrückt werden …

Schon wieder seufzte ich auf. Oh man Taichi, heut ist nicht dein Tag…

In diesem Moment ging die Badtür auf und das fremde Mädchen trat ziemlich heraus geputzt vor mich. Sie sah sich im Raum um und ignorierte meine Blicke und allem Anschein nach auch meine Wenigkeit. „Sind sie noch nicht fertig?" fragte sie ohne mich anzusehen. Ich wollte ihr gerade antworten, als die Haustür aufging und Fujura mit Yamato eintrat.

„Man schleppst du Steine mit dir rum, oder was?" fluchte der Schwarzhaarige als er Yamatos Sachen neben sich abstellte. Der Blonde tat es ihm gleich und legte einen Gitarrenkoffer neben sich ab. Dann lief auch schon das rothaarige Mädel (ich musste erstmal wieder lesen, um zu wissen wie sie aussah und hieß, man solange ist das schon her 2008) auf den BLONDEN zu und henkelte sich bei ihm ein. „Hallo, Yamato-kun. Ich bin Yumiko. Aber nenn mich ruhig Yumi. Willkommen bei uns."

„Wie jetzt… nicht mal ich darf dich Yumi nennen!" fügte Fujura kurz ein, das wurde aber ziemlich ignoriert. „Komm ich zeig dir wo du schlafen kannst,…" Se lächelte ihn an und er kratze sich etwas verlegen den Hinterkopf. Fujura sah dem Treiben nur grummelnd zu. „ Du wirst dich bei uns bestimmt wohl fühlen, Yama-chan. Ich darf dich doch so nennen, nicht wahr?" Sie wollte ihn mit sich ziehen, um ihm alles zu zeigen, doch er folgte ihr nicht. Stand nur regungslos da „ … Em Yama-chan?" Der Angesprochene reagierte nicht. Er war ganz still und regte sich nicht. Er atmete schwer und war ganz bleich. Was war los?

„Em Yumi…"

„Yumiko!" fuhr sie Fujura gereizt an.

„Wie auch immer, geh doch schon mal vor und zeig Taichi, richtig?" fragte er mich. Ich nickte stumm, dann schweifte mein Blick wieder zu Yamato, der ausdruckslos auf dem Boden starrte. „Zeigt ihm das Wohnzimmer, na los!" beendete der Schwarzhaarige seinen Satz. „Meinetwegen…" grummelte Yumiko nur…

„Yamato, alles ok?" fragte ich leise, doch bevor dieser antworten konnte zog mich besagtest Mädchen auch schon mit sich. Ich sah nur noch, wie Fujura den Blonden ernst ansah und ihn dann seinerseits mitnahm.

Yamato…?

Yumiko nervte. Mein Gott, sie redete und redete und das nur über ein Thema: Sich selbst! Sie war 16. Hatte die Schule vor einem Jahr abgebrochen und wollte Tänzerin werden. Ihre Eltern hatte daraufhin sie rausgeschmissen und sie war dann zu Fujura hierher gezogen. Das war die Kurzfassung, die wortwörtliche Erzählung würde unendlich viele Seiten füllen. Sie hatte mich mit in das Wohnzimmer genommen, mich auf dem Sofa platziert und sich selbst auf einem Klappstuhl verkehrt herum gesetz und ihre Arme auf der Lehne abgestützt. Sie redete und redete. Ich fragte mich allmählich ob sie sich nicht eventuell bereits wiederholte, denn ich hatte ihr nie richtig zugehört. Meine Gedanken schweiften immer wieder zu dem Blonden ab. Was war denn vorhin gewesen? Ich machte mir Sorgen. Erst die Sache von heute morgen und jetzt das. Mir war nun ziemlich bewusst geworden, dass Yamato kein normaler Jugendlicher war. Er musste recht viel mit sich herum schleppen. Yamato…

Plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass Yumi aufgehört hatte zu erzählen. Ich sah sie verwirrt an. „Was ist mit dem Blonden?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Yumi seufzte, dann lächelte sie mich an: „Fuju macht das schon! Mach dir keine Sorgen…" Jetzt war ich noch irritierter. War das, das gleiche Mädchen von vorhin? Wo war die nervige Yumiko hin? Yumiko? Hallo?

Ich musste sie ziemlich dämlich angestarrte haben, denn ihr Blick veränderte sich zu einem fragenden. Sie legte ihren Kopf schief und sah mich mit hoch gezogenen Augenbrauen und verwundert über ihre eigene Nettigkeit an: „Woher kennst du Yama-chan, eigentlich?" „Em…" Was sollte ich ihr sagen? Das er mich angefahren hatte und ich dann bei ihm ins Auto gestiegen war? Das klang dämlich und außerdem wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass das Fräulein Yumiko nicht nur der Höfflichkeit wegen fragte, oder weil sie ein Gesprächsthema suchte. Ich verstand sie ja auch. Yamato musste ein ziemlicher Frauenmagnet sein (sabber…) so wie er aussah. Ich beneidete in irgendwie.

In diesem Moment kam mir ein Gedanke: So wie Yumiko sich vorhin an Yamato geschmissen und Fujura reagiert hatte, vielleicht war das ja der Grund dafür gewesen, dass Yamato sich nicht sicher gewesen war, ob Fuju ihn rein lassen würde. Ja, das musste es sein. Irgendwie musste ich jetzt aufatmen. Die Erklärung passte viel zu gut, um nicht der Wahrheit zu entsprechen. Also musste es auch so sein. (Oh Taichi, wie du dich irrst grins)

„Na?"

Ich schreckte leicht zusammen. Ich hatte Yumiko total vergessen, sie erwartete ja immer noch eine Antwort. „Wir sind alte Freunde und kennen uns schon ne halbe Ewigkeit" log ich, denn die Wahrheit war noch unglaubwürdiger. „Aha." Sagte sie nur, dann wurden wir durch das Öffnen der Wohnzimmertür gestört.

Fujura trat mit einem leichten Seufzen ein. Heut war wirklich der Tag dafür. Yamato war nicht bei ihm. Ich stand auf, doch die Rothaarige nahm mir meine Frage ab: „Wo ist denn Yama-chan?"

„Der schläft. Er war von der Autofahrt einfach nur n bissel müde, immerhin hat er ja nicht geschlafen, nicht wahr Taichi?" ich nickte stumm, aber so ganz konnte ich Fujura nicht glauben. War Yamato wirklich nur erschöpft?

„Ach und Yumi…"

„Yumiko!"

„Wie auch immer, tu mir nen Gefallen und nenn ihn nicht so, ok?"

„Yama-chan?"

„Genau!"

„Warum?"  
„Machs einfach!" er war fast schon ein wenig zornig gewesen. Yumiko nickte daraufhin nur und murmelte dann irgendetwas Unverständliches. „Fujura-san, ist er wirklich ok?" fragte ich nach. Der Angesprochene zögerte kurz, dann nickte er leicht und unsicher. Eine unangenehme Stille trat ein. Sie hielt eine kurze Zeit an, dann brach der Schwarzhaarige das Schweigen:

„Yumi…ko, wie wärs, wenn du uns was zu Essen holen geht's?" er lächelte sie sanft an und nach einen kurzen Blickaustausch willigte sie ein, ging in Richtung Flur und zog sich dort an. Dann verließ sie die Wohnung.

Erneut seufzte Fujura auf. Dann schritt er auf den Balkon und zog dort eine Zigarette aus der Hosentasche, zündete sie an und nahm einen Zug. Ich beobachtete ihn durch das Glas der Balkontür eine Weile. Er wirkte nachdenklich und ihn schien etwas zu bedrücken. Ich war mir sicher, dass es etwas mit Yamato zu tun hatte.

Wieder herrschte Stille. Ich hatte eigentlich erwartet, dass Fujura seine Freundin nur weggeschickte hatte, weil er mit mir unter vier Augen reden wollte, aber irgendwie…

„Woher kennst du ihn und vor allem wie lange schon?" hörte ich den Schwarzhaarigen von außen sagen, doch bevor ich antworten konnte, sprach er weiter: „Du solltest nicht mit Yamato Ishida rumhängen, wenn du ein halbwegs normales Leben führen willst, Taichi." Er nahm einen weiter Zug und atmete ruhig aus: „Früher oder später haut er sowie so ab und hinterlässt dir nur Ärger. Also…" er drehte sich um und sah mir genau in die Augen. Die seinigen waren tief grau und strahlten einen Hauch von Gefahr aus, aber auch Sorge. Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht einschätzen… „Geh nach Hause, Tai. Du hast in Ishidas Leben nichts verloren, glaub mir." Warum, warum sagte er das? Warum? Er kannte mich doch gar nicht.

„Ich kenn ihn schon sehr lange…" Fujuras Augen weiteten sich ungläubig.

Ich tat es schon wieder. Ich log. Verdammt, aber meine Lippen wollte nicht stoppen und die Worte drangen einfach so heraus: „Wir sind gute Freunde und uns verbinden viele Gemeinsamkeiten…"

„Dann bist du auch so einer…" Fujura lächelte leicht und drehte sich dann wieder von weg. „Ich wusste nicht, dass Yamato einen Freund hat. Komisch, passt gar nicht zu ihm."

„Wie, aber du bist doch auch sein…"

„Sein Freund? Na ja, wohl eher eine Bekanntschaft in Yamatos Leben. Mehr bin ich für ihn ganz bestimmt nicht. Eine Möglichkeit wo man mal pennen kann, mehr nicht. Glaub mir. Auch wenn er für mich vielleicht… egal." Er zog ein letztes Mal an der Zigarette, dann warf er sie vom Balkon. „Wenn du ihn kennst, dann weißt du ja worauf du dich eingelassen hast."

„Ja." Sagte ich bestimmt, ohne es überhaupt zu wissen, aber es war mir egal. Ich ließ mich ein worauf ich wollte. Der Schwarzhaarige trat wieder ein, schloss die Schiebetür hinter sich und lief zur Wohnzimmertür. Bevor er hinaustrat sagte er noch kurz: „Ihr könnt ein paar Tage hier bleiben, aber nicht sehr lange. Ich will nicht schon wieder wegen ihm Ärger bekommen." Dann verließ er das Zimmer und ließ mich leicht verwirrt zurück.

Jo, das wars erstmal, das nächste Kap is in Arbeit

PS: An dieser Stelle: Nein, das Vitalis Knusper Schoko bleibt in der Milch nicht lange richtig knusprig (eh ich habs vergessen… jetzt is es Match grummel)

Salut. lg mirrow


	6. Irgendwo zwischen Socken und Hosen

Autor: Mirrow(dothack )

**Autor:** Mirrow(dothack )

**Disclaimer**: immer-noch-schnief Yama gehört immer noch nicht mir (warum nur)! heul (Der Rest auch nicht, außer alle, die nicht zu Digimon gehören und von denen davor noch NIEMAND was gehört hat!)

**Rating:** es gilt dasselbe wie zuvor auch

**Pairing:** soll ne Taito werden

**INFO**: … Mir fällt grad aus, dass ich in meinem letzten Kapitel gar keinen Lyric drin hatte doof sei

_**Love goes strange ways…**_

_**Chapter Six: Irgendwo zwischen Socken und Hosen… **_

Das Schließen einer Tür hatte mich geweckt. Ich hatte nicht richtig geschlafen, nur etwas gedöst, dabei wäre es mal wieder nötig gewesen. Ich musste gähnen.

I woke up in a dream today

To the cold of the static

Dann fiel es mir wieder ein. Dieses Mädchen… Yumiko! Sie hatte mich… Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf. Nein! Ich wollte nicht schon wieder damit anfangen los zu grübeln… Es bracht mir eh nicht. Ich richtete mich auf. -Stimmt ja. Fujura hatte mich ja hier her gebracht, in dieses Zimmer… diesen Raum.- Ich kannte ihn nur alt zu gut. Hier war ich damals auch gewesen. Hier hatte ich damals die Nacht verbracht, ein paar Stunden nachdem es passiert war. Ein paar Stunden nachdem ich auch das letzte Mitglied seiner Familie verloren hatte. Ich zitterte bei dem Gedanken daran: Papa… Ich ertappte mich wie meinen Augen nass wurden und ich leicht schluchzte ……………………………………………………………………...

NEIN! Nein, ich wollte nicht daran denken. Ich wollte es nicht. Nein.

Erneut schüttelte ich den Kopf, wollte die Gedanken einfach aus mir heraus fegen. Nicht mehr daran denken. Ich schmiss mich zurück auf Fujura Bett. Damals war ich 12 gewesen und Fujura war 15. Er hatte sich mit seinen Eltern noch nie gut verstanden und war früh ausgezogen, hatte aber nie den Kontakt zu ihnen abgebrochen. Er hat immer gesagt, dass seit seinem Auszug sein Verhältnis zu seinen Eltern besser geworden sei, besuchte sie sogar angeblich oft, aber das wusste ich nicht genau. Ich war damals einfach nur weggerannt, die ganze Nacht durch und noch länger bis ich vor seiner Tür gestanden hatte. Das war das erste Mal nach fast 10 Jahren, also seit dem Kindergarten, dass ich ihn wieder gesehen hatte. Dabei war es nur Zufall gewesen, dass ich ausgerechnet an seiner Tür geklingelt hatte…

Verdammt. Ich tat es schon wieder. Ich zog eines der zwei Kissen über meinen Kopf und versuchte die Gedanken zu ersticken, doch irgendwie wollten sie nicht gehorchen. Warum? Warum hatte mich dieses Mädchen nur… Ich presste das Kissen fester über mich, kniff die Augen zusammen: Hör endlich auf! Hör auf zu denken! Es half nichts… Es wollte nicht aufhören. Ich drehte mich nach links und dann wieder nach rechts. Wälzte mich in dem Bett hin und her, wollte schlafen, einfach nur eine paar Stunden durchschlafen, aber meine Gedanken rissen mich immer wieder wach. Hör endlich auf, schimpfte ich mit mir selbst, doch ich gehorchte nicht. Es nützte nichts, ich konnte nicht einschlafen. Verdammt.

Ich schmiss das Kissen von mir weg und setzte mich aufrecht auf, atmete tief durch. Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Ich fuhr mir mit meiner rechten Hand durchs Haar und seufzte leise. Dann eben nicht! Ich riss die Decke von meinem Körper und erhob mich, stand auf und setzte meine Füße auf den kalten Holzfußboden.

And put my cold feet on the floor

Forgot all about yesterday

Remembering I'm pretending to be where I'm not anymore

A little taste of hypocrisy

Als ich aufsah, blickte ich in einen alten Spiegel, denn Fujura irgendwann einmal auf einem Sperrmüll gefunden hatte. Das Teil war marode und viel zu überdimetional, Er musste wohl auch einige Tonnen wiegen. Dieser Spiegel hatte schon damals hier gestanden und ich hatte schon seinerzeit dort hinein geblickt. Was ist aus mir geworden? Ich musste grad total wie eine Frack ausschauen, und der Spiegel bestätigte meine Annahme: Müde, blas, ruhelos, dürr, schwächlich – Das waren die ersten Worte, wie mir in den Sinn kamen. … Die zweiten waren: Hose und wo?

Verdammt, ich hatte sie irgendwie verlegt. Ich musste sie ausgezogen haben als ich mich aufs Ohr hauen wollte und jetzt: WAR SIE WEG!! Meine Socken auch. Mein Hemd! Ich stand buchstäblich nur noch in Unterwäsche da. Shit.

Plötzlich drang einen mir wohlbekannte Stimme an mein Ohr: Fujura. Ich ging zur Tür und öffnete sie so leise wie möglich und folgte dann der Stimme. Vor einer weiteren blieb ich stehen: Tatsächlich. Fujura redete dort mir jemanden: Taichi! Ich legte mein Ohr an die Tür und lauschte dem Gespräch. Erst als ich mich an die geringe Lautstärke gewöhnt hatte, konnte ich ein paar Wortfetzen verstehen. Sie redeten über mich. Ich verstand ein: „Du solltest nicht mit Yamato Ishida rumhängen,…" und ein „Bekanntschaft in Yamatos Leben", auch ein: „Möglichkeit wo man mal pennen kann". Dachte Fujura so über mich.

And I'm left in the wake of the mistake

Slow to react

Even though you're so close to me

You're still so distant, and I can't bring you back

Es schmerzte ein wenig, aber ich tröstete mich mit dem Gedanken, dass ich nicht alles richtig verstanden hatte und dass es vermutlich anders gemeint war. Ich hoffte es, denn Fujura war nicht nur eine Bekanntschaft für mich, eher eine Art großer Bruder, der mir bisher immer sehr geholfen hatte.

It's true, the way I feel

Was promised by your face

The sound of your voice

Painted on my memories

Even if you're not with me

I'm with you

(Linkin Park – With You)

Ich entfernte mein Ohr von der Tür und lehnte mich mit meinem Rücken dagegen, sah zur Decke…: So wie auch damals… dachte ich und wäre beinahe wieder in meiner Gedankenwelt versunken, hätten mich näher kommende Schritte nicht davor bewahrt.

Scheiße. Was sollte ich machen. Ich musste weg. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie wussten, dass ich sie belauscht hatte und auch nicht… das sie mich so dabei ertappten, denn mir wurde wieder bewusst, dass ich ja immer noch so rum lief, wie ich aus dem Bett gestiegen war. Warum hatte ich mich nicht angezogen? Ach ja: Ich hatte meinen Klamotten verlegt, das war es gewesen.

Die Schritte hinter der Tür wurden lauter und lauter und mein Herz begann zu rasen. Mir blieb keine andere Wahl, nur die Flucht und so lief ich so leise wie Möglich ins Schlafzimmer zurück.

Ich schloss die Tür hinter mir und legte mein Ohr auf das kalte Holz, lauschte den Schritten. Mein Herz schlug schneller, ich atmete unruhig. Immer lauter hallten sie hinter dem Holz und ich hatte das Gefühl als würde meine Brust gleich explodieren. Die Anspannung fiel in dem Moment, als sich die Schritte wieder von der Tür entfernten. Ich atmete leicht auf und hielt kurz inne, schloss die Augen und war einfach nur erleichtert.

Im nächsten Moment wurde mir wieder klar, wo ich war. In diesem Raum. In diesem Zimmer. Hier. Ich sah in den Spiegel und ich sah mich selbst fragend an: Yamato, wieso… bist du hier? Ich konnte mir nicht antworten, denn sicher war ich mir selbst nicht. Ich war immer hierher gekommen, wenn etwas war, wenn ich wieder Mist gebaut hatte oder sonst was. Und immer wieder hatte Fujura mich aufgenommen. Nach einigen Tagen war ich dann meistens abgehauen und hab dem Schwarzhaarigen ziemlich viel Ärger hinterlassen. Ich hab nie darüber nachgedacht, was ich Fuju damit antat. Die Polizei musste ihn ständig verhört habe, ihn immer wieder gefragt haben, ihn immer wieder gequält haben… immer und immer wieder… Ich fühlte mich mies. Ich war echt egoistisch. Ich legte meinen Kopf in meine Hände und rutschte mit dem Rücken an der Tür hinab, bis ich auf dem Boden saß und meine Arme auf den Knien abstütze. Ich sah auf den Boden. Sah ihn an und erhoffte mir irgendetwas, aber nichts geschah… nichts.

Irgendwann war ich so wohl eingeschlafen. Einen ruhigen Schlaf hatte ich aber nicht gehabt. Immer wieder verfolgten mich Bilder aus der Vergangenheit. Alles lebte wieder auf, bis auch ich erwachte. Ich holte tief Luft und versuchte krampfhaft mich zu beruhigen. Mit einem Bein stand ich noch in meinem Traum, mit dem anderen ging ich der Realität entgegen, bis auch das andere nachzog und ich ruhiger wurde. Noch einmal holte ich tief Luft, dann wurde ich durch ein Klopfen an der Tür gänzlich aus meiner Verfassung gerissen. „Yamato?" hörte ich es leise hinter der Tür. Diese Stimme?! Sie gehörte nicht Fujura und auch niemandem sonst, den ich kannte… nein, das stimmte nicht: Taichi. Ich hatte ihn ganz vergessen. Er war ja mit mir hierher gekommen. Aber warum eigentlich? Ach ja, er war ja auch gewissermaßen auf der Flucht. Ich erinnerte mich… Er war wie ich, deshalb war er hier. „Yamato…bist du wach?" Was für ne blöde Frage war das denn? Innerlich musste ich grinsen. Irgendwie war er leicht naiv. Das hatte ich schon damals erkannt, als wir in der Autobahngaststätte gesessen hatten und er mir diese Nudeln reingewürgt hatte. Hm. „Yamato…" Die Türklinke wurde nach unten gedrückt und ich spürte einen leichten Druck gegen meinen Rücken, der immer stärker wurde. Irgendwann hatte mich die Kraft dieses Druckes ein Stückchen in den Raum hinein geschoben, sodass sich ein Spalt zwischen Tür und Rahmen aufgetan hatte. Ein braunes Auge, welches sich sehr über den gebrauchten Kraftaufwand zu wundern schien, sah herein.

„Yamato-san?" Ich verzog mein Gesicht. Ich hatte ihm doch schon mal gesagt er solle nicht so förmlich sein, aber der Gute schien ja nicht hören zu wollen. „Was machst du da?" Ich zuckte zusammen: Woher wusste er, dass ich wach war? … Ach ja, lag bestimmt daran, dass die Tür ja ein Stück auf war und dass der braunhaarige Wuschelkopf sie bei seinem Bemühen diese ganz zu öffnen, auf eine unvermuteten Gegenwehr gestoßen war: Nämlich auf meine Wenigkeit. Für einen Moment schwieg ich. „Yamato-san…," zögerte Taichi, „kann ich … kann ich reinkommen?" Ich musste grinsen. Er war wirklich naiv… aber auch sehr liebevoll. In seiner Stimme lag Sorge und dass obwohl wir uns erst seit zwei Tagen kannten. Ich wollte gerade ein „Ja, klar" loslassen, als mir wieder etwas bewusst wurde, ich saß ja immer noch …

Die Tür schob mich weiter und weiter, ich konnte nichts machen. Taichi hatte mich vielleicht höfflich gefragt, aber meine Antwort hatte er nicht abgewartet… Ich wurde immer mehr in den Raum hineingedrückt, die Tür war schon zur Hälfte auf. Noch einmal sah ich kurz an mir herab und entschloss mich dann spontan zur Gegenwehr. Ich richtete mich auf und lehnte mich mit aller Macht gegen die Tür, presste sie fest dorthin zurück, woher sie gekommen war. Ich war nicht prüde oder so, aber… mich musste ja nicht jeder halb nackt sehen.

Eigentlich hätte ich ja vermutet, dass Tai meinen Kraftakt verstehen und nachgeben würde, aber das tat er nicht. Mist. Der Junge war vielleicht hartnäckig, aber ich war stur! Ich drückte fester zu. Aber auch Tai machte mehr Druck. So ging es eine ganze Weile und ich fragte mich allmählich, wer als erster aufgeben würde. Warum war er auch so besessen davon hier rein zu wollen? Ich drückte. Ich kämpfte. Er griff an, … mit allem was er hatte. Wenn es noch länger so weiter gehen würde, müsste eigentlich die Tür zwischen und durchbrechen. Das würde Fujura allerdings bestimmt nicht besonders gut gefallen. Unser Türwettkampf dauert an. Taichi war kräftig und es war nicht leicht mit ihm mitzuhalten. aber ich würde nicht locker lassen. Ich musste gewinnen… Gewinnen? Wovon redete ich da gerade. Saß hier irgendwo ne Jury, die unser „Duell" bewerten würde? Nein. Aber dennoch. Ich atmete schneller. Adrenalin schoss durch meinen Körper. -Yamato lass bloß nicht nach. Er gibt bald auf!- redete ich mir gedanklich ein. Mein Blut kochte. Mein Herz war auf 180. Dieses Spiel fing an mir zu gefallen. Immer wieder ging es hin und her. Mal kam mir die Tür ein Stück entgegen, mal konnte ich sie erfolgreich wegdrücken. Ich gab nicht auf. Ich machte weiter und mein Gegenspieler ebenso. Wir kämpften um den Sieg, um Gold in dieser bislang noch unbekannten Sportart, die in 3 Jahren olympisch sein würde…

„Yamato-san.", hörte ich es auf der anderen Seite schnaufen. Taichi wurde müde. Der Gegendruck lies immer mehr nach. Aber ich ebenso... „Taichi…" murmelte ich leise in mich hinein und atmete schwer. Der Betroffene schien mich gehört zu haben, denn plötzlich lies der Gegendruck nach. Meiner war aber immer noch da und so kam es dass ich plötzlich auf der Fresse landete. Moment mal. Das ging doch gar nicht. Diese Tür ging in zwei Richtungen auf? (Mit diesem Satz kompensiere ich mal diese unrealistische Szene grins aber Yamato soll hinfliegen, und das geht nur mit so einer Tür lach). Viel Zeit hatte ich nicht um darüber nachzudenken, denn ich spürte die verwirrten Blicke einer Person auf mich.

„Yamato… -san?!" Ich sah zu dem Braunhaarigen hinauf und lächelte fraglich und gewiss auch ziemlich dämlich, aber eine bessere Reaktion war einfach nicht drin gewesen. Verdammt. „Du bist ja doch wach." Tai lächelte mich an. Er schien erleichtert. Ich legte den Kopf schief und schob meinen Körper zurück, sodass ich aufrecht vor ihm saß. Seine Augen weiteten sich plötzlich und er sah mich teils fragend teils verwundert an. Ich schluckte: Schluck. Mist. Ich hatte es schon wieder vergessen gehabt.

Sein Gesichtsausdruck hielt nicht lange an. Er setzte wieder eine Lächeln auf und beugte sich zu mir herab: „Geht es dir besser?" Ich nickte stumm. „Das freut mich." Immer noch strahlte er mich an. „Yamato-san…" „Tai!" sagte ich bestimmt, sodass der Angesprochen zusammen zuckte und sein Lächeln kurzzeitig zerbrach. „Du sollte nicht so verdammt höfflich sein. Ich bin immer noch Siebzehn." Für einen Moment schwiegen wir. Tai sah mich irritiert an. Er wirkte leicht geschockt und ich wusste nicht wirklich warum. „Sieb…zehn…?" wiederholte er mich. Nun war ich es der dumm aus der Wäsche schaute. Ja, 17. Was hatte er daran nicht verstanden. War doch ganz einfach: 1 und 7 macht allgemein 8, aber in meinem Fall 17. „Aber…" stotterte er. „Aber…" wiederholte ich fragend, „aber was?" Er schluckte. Ich konnte es genau hören. Worüber grübelte er grad nach? Hatte ich was verpasst?

In diesem Moment hörte ich Fujuras Stimme. Verdammt, ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er da war: „Was macht ihr da?" Er sah erst Taichi, der immer noch ein „aber" nach dem anderen stotterte, dann mich an. Bei meinem Anblick musste er grinsen: „Hast du den kleinen Taichi sexuell belästigt?" Ich wurde schlagartig rot. Was dachte der Typ da grade? Hallo! Ich bin's Yamato, nicht die Oberschwuchtel von nebenan. Ich sah in finster an und versuchte ihn mit meinen giftigen Blicken abzuschießen. Doch es wirkte nicht. Fujuras Schilde hielten meinem Angriff stand. „Ich lach mich tot.", sagte ich ausdruckslos, aber mit einem gewissen Unterton in der Stimme. „Wo hast du meine Klamotten…" weiter kam ich nicht, den der Schwarzhaarige unterbrach mich: „Hab ich in die Wäsche gesteckt, die haben schon gemüffelt. Wie lange hattest du das Zeug schon an?" Ich antwortete nicht darauf. Von wegen… müffeln. Ich hab nichts gerochen. „Du kannst was von mir anziehen…. Ach Quatsch, du hast ja selbst dein Zeug mit…" Mein rechtes Auge begann zu zucken: Klamotten, das hatte ich vergessen. Ups. Na toll Yamato. Du bist auf der Flucht und vergisst was zum Anziehen. Du bist doof.

„Em Fuju, du müsstest mir doch was borgen." Er sah mich fragend an: „Wie jetzt? Hast du nichts mit?" Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber was schleppst du dann mit dir rum? Steine?" „Na ja, emmm?" Ich hatte ehrlich keine Lust Fujura zu erklären, was ich in meinen Koffern hatte und der Schwarzhaarige verstand diese Tatsache durch mein Schweigen. „Na gut. Nimm die was aus dem Schrank und dann können wir essen. Ach und Yamato beeil dich lieber, Yumiko kommt bald wieder und du willst sicher nicht, dass sie dich so…" er musste den Satz nicht zu Ende bringen und verstand sein breites Grinsen auch so. Also richtete ich mich auf und lief ins Zimmer zurück, gefolgt von Taichis Blick und nach kurzer Zeit auch von Tai selbst. Er schien sich gefangen zu haben. Fujura verlies uns in Richtung Küche und ich war wieder mit dem Braunhaarigen allein, aber darüber dachte ich grad nicht nach. Es war viel interessanter Fujuras Kleidungsgeschmack stark anzuzweifeln. Ich durchstöberte einen großen Holzschrank und fragte mich, ob ich darin etwas halbwegs Brauchbares finden würde, denn wie ein Asozialer wollte ich nicht rum rennen. Ein beiges Hemd, was wohl einst weiß gewesen war. Einen Bluejeans, die definitiv zu viele Löcher besaß. Ein T-Shirt was irgendwie links länger war als rechts. Noch ne Jeans, die durch ihren fast durchgescheuerten Stoff bestach… Verdammt gab's hier denn nichts Tragbares?

„Em Yamato-san?" Oh stimmt ja. Den gab ja auch noch. Wieso war ich heute so durch den Wind. Ich hatte doch sonst immer den totalen Überblick für alles und jeden und heute vergas ich andauernd etwas. Mein Kurzzeitgedächtnis hatte entweder ungewusst Urlaub genommen oder gekündigt. „Was ist? Und nenn mich nicht Yamato-san." fügte ich kurz noch an.

„Du bist 17 Jahre alt, ja?"

„Ja." sagte ich knapp.

„Aber …?" Schon wieder dieses „aber"… Ich musste die Augen verdrehen. Hatte er das Wort so lieb?

„Was ist denn?"

-Ha das Hemd vielleicht… Nein dass hat auch ein paar Belüftungsschächte-

„Nun ja, wenn du 17 bist…"

„Jaaaa…?"

-Die Hose?- Ich musterte das gute Stück in meiner Hand, fand dann aber wieder ein Makel.

-Nein!- Und so landete auch diesen Kleidungsstück hinter mir auf einem wachsenden Wäschestapel. Ich hatte es wie auch die anderen zuvor einfach über meine Schulter in den Raum geschissen.

„Wie kannst du dann Auto fahren?"

Schluck. Shit. Mein Herz schlug schneller. Daran hatte ich gar nicht gedacht. Was sollte ich ihm denn jetzt sagen: „Em weißt du, dass … dass ist …" Jetzt war ich es, der stotterte. Mist.

-Komm schon Yamato. Denk nach- Mir kam keine spontane Idee, kein rettender Einfall. Und jetzt? Jetzt steckte ich mächtig in der Scheiße. Was sollte ich nur machen… Ich war erledigt, richtig erledigt…

Jo, das wars erstmal wieder. Hoffe es hat euch bisher gefallen. Kommis erwünscht.

lg mirrow


	7. Arbeit, Arbeit, nix als Arbeit

Autor: Mirrow(dothack )

**Autor:** Mirrow(dothack )

**Disclaimer**: immer-noch-schnief Yama gehört immer noch nicht mir (warum nur)! heul (Der Rest auch nicht, außer alle, die nicht zu Digimon gehören und von denen davor noch NIEMAND was gehört hat!)

**Rating:** es gilt dasselbe wie zuvor auch

**Pairing:** soll ne Taito bzw. Yamachi werden

**INFO**: … Ich will Kommis kommisüchtig sei

_**Love goes strange ways…**_

_**Chapter Seven: Arbeit, Arbeit, nix als Arbeit... **_

Es waren ca. 2 Tage vergangen seitdem Yamato dem Braunhaarigen „erklärt" hatte, warum er autorisiert war Auto zu fahren. Zwar war es nicht die glaubwürdigste Story, aber Taichi hatte sie irgendwie angenommen. Yamato hatte keine Ahnung warum, er hätte es sich ja selbst nicht abgekauft, aber die Schokoaugen hatten sich durch seine gekonnte Ich-labbre-vollkommenen-Stuss-und-verwirre-meinen-Gesprächpartner-mit-Verwandtschaftgraden-und-ewgis-langen-Sätzen-die-jede-Deutschlehrerin-in-den-Suizid-treiben-würden-Taktik angesprochen. Der Blonde hatte ihm einfach erzählt, dass ein sehr guter, entfernter Verwandter, der eigentlich gar nicht mit Yamato verwandt war und viel mehr ein Arbeitskollege des Vater der Schwester seiner Tante 3 Grades des Freundes seines Onkels eines Bekannten aus der Kindergartenzeit eine Fahrschule leitete und Yamato da einen Gefallen getan hat. Nur hatte Yamato dies weitaus ausführlicher erklärt und somit nahe zu 20min am Stück geredet, bis sein Gegenüber überhaupt nicht mehr aufnahmefähig war und sein Gehirn kapituliert hatte. Fürs erste war's das, aber der Blonde war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ihn dieser Fehler noch mal einholen würde. Spätestens dann, wenn Taichi Hirn, denn Unsinn mit dem es gefüttert wurden war, verdaut und analysier hatte. In diesen 2 Tagen war es jedenfalls nicht passiert und da der Mensch gern sinnlose Einzelheiten vergisst, wiegte sich Yamato vorerst in Sicherheit und das Leben konnte weiter gehen… das hieß bis zu jenem verhängnisvollen Tag…

„Nein. Auf keine Fall!" Das waren die letzten Worte des Blonden bevor er wütend und mit einem weniger eleganten Abgang die Küche verließ. Taichi saß noch leicht geschockt vom Knall der Tür da, der bestimmt jede bekannte Dezibel-Grenze überschritten hatte. Was Fujura dem Blondschopf vorgeschlagen hatte, war auch nicht grade die angenehmste Überraschung des Tages gewesen und um es kurz zu machen: Fuju meinte, dass Yamato, solange er hier wohnen wollte, doch bitte auch etwas zum Hausrat hinzusteuern sollte oder kürzer: er sollte arbeiten gehen, sich einen Job suchen und Taichi war klar, dass auch er damit eingeschlossen war.

Fujura seufzte genervt und rührte nachdenklich in seiner Kaffeetasse, spielte mit dem Stückchen Zucker darin und musterte den Kaffeesatz. „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich von ihm Schwerstarbeit verlange", begann er plötzlich vor sich hinzureden, „aber die Geldscheiße hab ich nun mal nicht, das verstehst du doch? Und zwei Mäuler mehr…" erneut seufzte er. Taichi verstand ihn, immerhin hatte Fujura den Blonden und Taichi einfach mal so aufgenommen und sie hatten sich buchstäblich bei ihm durchgefressen. „Das wird schon", versuchte Taichi ihn aufzuheitern, doch der Schwarzhaarige rührte nur deprimiert in seiner Tasse. Für einen Moment herrschte Stille und Tai überlegte krampfhaft, wie er sie Situation entschärfen könnte. „Ich red mit ihm!" beschloss er spontan und eher Fujura sich versah, hatte der Braunschopf die Küche verlassen und war Yamato gefolgt.

„Yamato?" tastete sich die Stimme des Braunhaarigen ins Wohnzimmer hinein, erst zaghaft, dann bestimmter. Genervt verdrehte ich die Augen. Ich hatte ja grad absolut keine Lust auf ihn, wollte nur sinnlos da hocken und mich über Fujura aufregen. Aber mein neuer Kumpel schien gegen diesen Plan zu sein. Er kam auf mich zu und setzte sich wortlos und mit gesenktem Haupt neben mich auf das Sofa, auf dem wir bisher immer geschlafen hatten. Bei dem Gedanken musste ich grinsen. Taichi hatte mir jede Nacht, seitdem wir hier waren, bewiesen, dass ein Mensch in den seltsamsten Haltungen schlafen konnte. Das ich selbst bislang noch keine bleibenden Schäden davon getragen hatte, war ein pures Wunder gewesen.

„Yamato-kun…", begann Taichi zurückhaltend, „du darfst Fujura das nicht übel nehmen. Er … es ist finde ich… also ich…" Oha, da war es wieder, das Taichi-Stammeln. Ich musste zugeben, dass ich es irgendwie mochte. Tai wirkte wie ein kleines Kind, wenn er mir so schüchtern und wortkarg entgegentrat. Unweigerlich musste ich leicht grinsen, was mein Gegenüber aber nicht mitbekam. Er schwieg kurz und setzte dann zu einem neuen Versuch an: „Ich finde Fujura hat Recht.", sagte er bestimmt. Ich hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn fordernd an. Wenn man so was behauptet, mussten ja auch noch Argumente folgen. Taichi bemerkte meinen Blick und suchte nach diesen und wurde zu meiner Verwunderung ziemlich schnell fündig: „Ich meine, wir können ja nicht fordern, dass er uns hier für lau wohnen lässt. Er ist ja kein Millionär oder so." Tai hatte Recht und ich wusste das ja auch, aber ich hatte mich irgendwie daran gewöhnt, nichts tun zu müssen, aber nun war es vielleicht doch an der Zeit. „Yamato." Er sah mich mit seinen großen braunen Augen an. Es war einer dieser gefürchteten Hundeblicke, denen ich nichts entgegen zu setzten hatte. Eigentlich hatte ich ja den Plan gehabt, die Sache ein bis zwei Tage ruhen zu lassen und dem Elend so zu entgehen, aber zu meiner eigenen Überraschung, nickte ich plötzlich und Taichi fasste es als ein „Einverstanden" auf – Verdammt. Mein Plan war dahin und daran war ganz allein dieser Blick schuld. „Wir suchen uns zusammen was, dann ist das gleich viel weniger schlimm, o.k.?" Wieder folgte dieses verdammte Nicken meinerseits, obgleich ich mich innerlich dafür ohrfeigte. „Na dann..:" Taichi erhob sich und ich hegte die Hoffnung der trauten Zweisamkeit mit dem Fernseher näher zu kommen, doch der Braune hatte andere Pläne und so wurde ich mit einem breiten Grinsen am Arm gepackt und zur Haustür gezerrt, dem Fernseher entrissen und in die kalte Außenwelt entführt.

„So so, einen Job sucht ihr. Aha…", seine gelblichen Zähne knackten bei jedem Wort. Seine Zunge fuhr sich über die Lippen und sein Blick glich dem eines Geiers. Die fettig, glänzenden Haarsträhnen auf seinem Kopf wiegten sich im Wind und gewährten einen Einblick auf die darunter liegende Kopfhaut. Seine knochigen Finger rieben aneinander und seine spröde Haut rief noch Lotion. Es roch nach Asche, Rauch und Dreck. Nach Kot und totem Tier. Wie wir hier her gekommen waren, wusste ich nicht, nur das wir hier standen und diese Information war schon mehr als genug. Taichi hatte mich irgendwo ins nirgendwo gebracht und dabei war ich mir ziemlich sicher, dass mein braunhaariger Freund keine Ahnung hatte, wie er dieses „nirgendwo" gefunden hatte. Der alte Mann, der da vor uns stand und ungefähr einen Kopf größer als ich war, war europäischer Abstammung und der Chef des „nirgendwo". „In der Tat… ich hätte da was." Erneut fuhr er sich über die Lippen. Seine Stimme war rauchig und kühl, erinnerte mich an die männliche Version einer jeden bösen Hexe, wie es sie in Märchen gab. Seine Nase war groß und schlug einen Hacken. Seine Mund war breit und seine Haut schuppig und rau. Da ich seinen Namen nicht mitbekommen hatte und mir nicht mal sicher war, ob er uns diesen überhaupt genannt hatte, taufte ich ihn gedanklich auf Igor. „Wirklich?" Taichis Augen funkelten und schienen eine Job zu wittern. Mir war das ganze nicht so geheuer. Dieser Ort und Igor machten mich ernsthaft nervös und das lag nicht nur an dem Maschendrahtzaun, der das Geländer umzäunte oder an den zwei kläffenden Dovermannern dahinter. „Hier herrscht momentan ein ganz schönes Durcheinander. Da müsst mal wieder einiges sortiert werden…" Igor stoppte kurz und musterte Taichi, nickte unergründlich. Dann fuhr sein Blick zu mir und er legte den Kopf schief, als ob er über etwas wichtiges Nachdenken müsste: „Das ist schwere körperliche Arbeit…" Meine Laune sank. Mir war alles klar. Gut ich weiß ich bin kein Bodybilder, aber sah ich denn wirklich so schwächlich aus? In Gedanken schmiss ich mich auf den Greis und würgte ihn, äußerlich schluckte ich meinen Ärger runter, schnaubte kaum hörbar und mischte mich dann in das Gespräch ein: „Das schaffen wir schon." Igor hob seine rechte Augenbraue und musterte mich erneut. Siegessicher präsentierte ich mich ihm und innerlich stellte ich einen neuen Weltrekord im Grinsen auf. Doch er selbst schien noch nicht so überzeugt. Nach einigen Sekunden jedoch, sah er noch einmal zu Taichi, zuckte mit den Schultern und nickte dann zu. Wir hatten einen Job. Ich war so gut…

Als ich vor dem Müllberg stand, hätte ich mich mal wieder ohrfeigen können. Das Teil sollte durchsortiert werden? Das würde Ewigkeiten dauern und dann auch noch zu einem Hungerlohn? Ich sah mich schon als alter Mann, wie ich da noch dran sitzen würde. Ich musste seufzen. Das war nicht fair. Taichi schien ebenso ein wenig geschockt zu sein, er faste sich aber sehr bald wieder schnell und läutete mit einem breiten Grinsen und dem Versuch einer Motivation den Start für die Umsortieraktion ein. Der Braunhaarige stürzte sich in die Arbeit, während ich den Müllberg immer noch entgeistert anstarrte. Ein Teil von mir weigerte sich beharrlich gegen diese Arbeit, ein anderer meinte aber immer wieder, dass ich Taichi jetzt nicht allein damit lassen konnte. Immerhin war ich es gewesen, der großkotzig diese Arbeit angenommen hatte, ohne viel darüber zu wissen. Also stürzte auch ich mich in den Müll und fing an diverse Teile herauszuziehen und sie auf kleinere Berge zu verteilen. Von Holz bis Metall war alles dabei. Plastikteile in mehr oder weniger definierbaren Formen, Autoteile, Waschbecken, Rohrleitungen, usw. Es war ein wahrer Flohmarkt. Immer wieder griff ich auf gut Glück in den Haufen hinein und war froh, wenn ich etwas Greifbares im nicht zähflüssigem Zustand herausfischte. Der Gestank machte mir nach ca. 3 Stunden nicht mehr alt zuviel aus.

Der alter Mann war immer mal wieder vorbei gekommen, hatte Taichi gefragt wie es so läuft und mit scharfen Blicken vor allem meine Tätigkeiten verfolgt, davon hatte ich nicht wirklich etwas bemerkt. Allmählich wurde es auch immer dunkler, aber auch davon bekam ich nicht viel mit. Ich hatte mich regelrecht in diese Arbeit reingesteigert. Es war etwas Neues für mich. Ich hatte noch nie gearbeitet und angesichts meiner Aktionen in meiner Heimatstadt auch nicht mehr mit einem Job gerechnet. Es war irgendwie aufregend, auch wenn es sich hierbei bestimmt nicht um einen Traumjob handelte. Schweiß rann mein Gesicht hinab, doch ans Aufhören dachte ich noch lange nicht. Ich wühlte mich immer weiter durch den Dreck und zog Neues aus dem Berg hinaus. Meine Beine und Arme schmerzten schon und mein Gesicht war von Staub und Erde bedeckt, doch das störte mich wenig. Mir war warm und mein Herz pochte laut und schnell. Ich konnte jeden Schlag hören, spürte jeden Muskel. Es war ein tolles Gefühl. Ich war in einem richtigen Rausch und hörte nicht einmal, als mich Taichi rief. Immer weiter grub ich die verschiedensten Dinge aus. Es war fast so als würde ich nach einem Schatz suchen. Ich wollte nicht aufhören. „Yamato!" rief es von unten. Ich hatte gar nicht mitbekommen, dass ich den Berg hochgeklettert war. Taichi hatte erneut gerufen und ich blickte verschwitzte und mit meinem verdreckten Äußeren zu ihm herab. Er sah ziemlich erschöpft aus. Igor gesellte sich zu ihm und sah ebenfalls zu mir hinauf, musterte mich teils irritiert, teils beeindruckt: „Komm runter Junge, es gibt essen!" rief er mir zu, drehte sich weg und lief zu einer kleinen Hütte. Ich sah ihm kurz hinter her und machte mich dann an dem Abstieg. Bei Taichi angekommen, keuchte ich leicht. Mir war zuvor gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr mich die Arbeit geschafft hatte, aber jetzt spürte ich es ganz deutlich. „Hey Yamato." Tai grinste mich an und ich wartete darauf, dass noch etwas kam: „Du müffelst ganz schön." Erst wurde ich ein wenig wütend, doch als der Braunhaarige auflachte, hielt mich nichts mehr und ich lachte mit. Wir waren beide kein besonders schöner Anblick und bestimmt auch nicht besonders angenehm für die Nase. Yagami und ich schwitzten um die Wette, doch ich würde sagen, dass ich eindeutig gewonnen hatte. In diesem Moment ließen meine Knie nach und ich sackte zusammen. Taichi sah mich irritiert an. Ich atmete nur laut durch und ließ ich dann völlig auf den Boden fallen, starrte in den Nachthimmel. „Yamato?" Ich seufzte auf. „Komm, der Alte wartet." Mit seinen großen Augen sah er zu mir herab und ich bemerkte, wie schön sie eigentlich waren. Sie hatte etwas Reines, strahlten wie die Sterne über uns und wirkten so unglaublich ehrlich. Sie schrieen grade so: Ich lüge nie. Das gefiel mir, man konnte ihnen vertrauen und ich war am überlegen, ob ich das nicht tun sollte. Jemandem zu vertrauen, war ein Schritt, den ich nicht oft ging, aber die letzten Tage hatten mir gefallen. Taichi war in mein Leben gefallen und hatte sich sofort seinen Platz erkämpft, wollte nicht mehr gehen. Ich mochte ihn. Er war wie ich. „Was ist jetzt? Kommst du?" „Geht nicht!" Tai sah mich fragend an: „Wieso?" „Mein Beide streiken." Er grinste und hielt mir seine Hand hin. Ich griff sie ohne zu zögern und ließ mir auf helfen. Seltsam, normalerweise wollte ich keine Hilfe.

Igor hatte uns an diesem Tag zum ersten und zum letzten Mal eingeladen. Er hatte noch Dinge wie: „Donnerwetter Junge, hätt ich dir nicht zugetraut" gesagt und so ne Art Haferbrei und seltsames Fleisch vorgesetzt und uns irgendwelche alten Storys aus seiner Heimat erzählt. In den darauf folgenden Tagen mutierte er jedoch mehr und mehr zum Sklaventreiber. Mir war es egal. Der Mann interessierte mich nicht. An einem Tag fingen wir schon sehr früh an zu arbeiten. Wir hatten ca. noch ein Viertel vor uns und wollten es in den nächsten zwei bis drei Tagen hinter uns bringen. Es war verdammt heiß und in Kombination mit der ohnehin schon schlechten Luft, wurde daraus eine sehr unangenehme Erfahrung. Immer wieder musste ich husten. Die Luft war einfach zu schlecht geworden, aber ich kämpfte mich vorwärts. Diese Arbeit wollte ich beenden, am besten jedoch so schnell wie möglich. Diese verdammte Hitze machte mir wirklich zu schaffen und ich spürte, dass mein Körper das ebenso wenig mochte wie mein Kopf. Es kostete mich wirklich Mühe und Not nicht einfach alles hinzu schmeißen und aufzuhören. Der Anblick von Taichi half mir dabei sehr. Es motivierte mich ihn hart arbeitend zu sehen, wie er sich anstrengte und konzentriert bei der Sache war. Schweiß rann seinen Körper hinab, denn er hatte in anbetracht der Wärme etwas getan, was viele Männer taten: Sein T-Shirt ausgezogen. Ich hatte mich förmlich zurückgehalten, da ich befand, dass mein Körper nicht unbedingt für die Öffentlichkeit gedacht war. Ich war schon ziemlich schmächtig und nicht gerade muskulös. Zwar war ich sportlich gesehen äußerst fit, allerdings schien sich das nach außen hin nicht zeigen zu wollen. Taichi war ganz anders gebaut: Ein typischer Jungenkörper: breite Schultern, sportliche Bauchmuskeln, und im Gegensatz zu meiner Haut, hatte er auch eine gesunde Bräune. Ich musste seufzen. Es war unfair. Ein wenig Muskelmasse und nicht ganz so weibliche Schultern, hätte ich auch gern. Da hatten meine Hormone wohl einen falschen Bauplan bekommen. Hallo Hirn korrigiere das endlich!

Ich musste seufzen. Hier fühlte ich mich wirklich von Gott verlassen. In diesem Moment hatte ich ein seltsames Gefühl, als würde mich etwas nach untern ziehen. Doch so schnell es gekommen war, mit einem kräftigen Kopfschütteln war es auch wieder weg. Die Sonne brannte und mit jeder Minute wurde es schlimmer. Warum konnte es nicht regnen, immerhin war es offiziell Herbst, aber der Sommer schien das verpasst zu haben. Ein Schwarm Vögel zog über mir hinweg, doch was für eine Art es war, wusste ich nicht. Mein Blick folgte ihnen und hatte dabei fast schon etwas Sehnsüchtiges. Seit ich klein war, wollte ich immer nur frei sein. Ungebunden von allem und jedem, das musste das wahre Leben sein. Mittlerweile hatten sich noch zwei Dinge hinzu gesellt: Ich wollte auch einen Rastplatz. Einen Ort wo ich immer wieder hin konnte und wo ich mich sicher fühlen konnte, denn nur auf der Flucht zu sein, war anstrengend und Kräfte raubend. Und ich wollte jemanden zum Reden. Jemandem, dem ich mich anvertrauen konnte, der für mich da war. Ich wünschte mir Geborgenheit und Wärme, aber mir war klar, dass ein Mensch wie ich es war, das nicht mehr bekommen konnte. Innerlich musste ich seufzen. Ich beneidete die Vögel. Sie waren zusammen, hatten sich und waren dennoch frei. Ich wollte das auch.

Plötzlich spürte ich ein Stechen in der Brust, mein Atem beschleunigte und diese Kraft zerrte wieder an mir. Diesmal half kein Kopfschütteln, diesmal riss es mich mit…

Ich zerrte Stücke aus dem Berg vor mir, wie ich es die letzten Tage immer getan hatte. Yamato und ich hatten die Arbeit fast hinter uns und wir waren beide mehr als glücklich darüber. Obwohl ich das Gefühl hatte, das Yamato die Quälerei auch ein wenig genoss. Irgendwie schien es dem Blonden gut zu tun. Er konnte sich mal richtig austoben. Ich musste grinsen. Yamato war jeden Tag immer ein Stück höher geklettert und jetzt werkelte er nahe zu an der Spitze herum. Dem Blonden schien es sichtlich Spaß zu machen an seine Grenzen zu gehen. Ich war sowie so überrascht, dass er sich bislang so gut geschlagen hatte. Trotz seines Erscheinungsbildes war Yamato äußerst fit und sportlich und keineswegs zerbrechlich, wie ich es vermutet hätte. Ich ertappte mich oft dabei, wie ich in seine Richtung schaute, einfach nur weil ich hoffte, ihn am Ende seiner Kräfte zu erleben, doch Yamato tat mir diesen Gefallen nicht. Es war verdammt heiß und ich schwitze mich fast zu Tode. Zwar hatte ich mich bereits meines Shirts entledigt, doch auch dies hatte nur für einen kurzen Moment geholfen. Heiß war mir immer noch. Ich sah wieder zu dem Blonden. Er musste doch höllisch schwitzen. Warum zog er sein T-Shirt nicht auch aus? Es war mir ein Rätsel. Da war doch bestimmt nichts, was er verstecken musste. Immerhin war Yamato verdammt dürr. Er müsste meiner Meinung nach viel mehr essen und in die Sonne, denn ziemlich blass war er auch noch. Aber es wirkte nicht unästhetisch. Es passte irgendwie auch gut zu ihm und seinem blonden Haar. Plötzlich riss es mich aus meinen Gedanken: Ich sah wie er sich an die Stirn fasste und darüber rieb. Er wurde schlagartig bleich und taumelte. Ich wusste, dass etwas nicht stimmte und lief zu ihm, da verlor er auch schon das Gleichgewicht und fiel über den Rücken nach hinten. Sofort beschleunigte ich und sprintete los. Yamato rutschte den Müllberg hinab und prallte immer wieder ein Stück davon ab, als wäre er aus Gummi. „Yama!" schrie ich und bevor er auf dem Boden landete, fing ich ihn auf. Sein Körper prallte gegen meinen und stieß mich etwas zurück, doch ich konnte die Wucht abfangen, stützte mich mit den Beinen im Boden ab. Yamato landete genau in meinen Armen und verharrte dort. Die Augen geschlossen, schwer atmend und leicht verkrampft. „Yama?..." Keine Antwort: „Yamato?!" Wieder nichts. Panik stieg in mir auf. Er musste in ein Krankenhaus. Sofort!

So das wars erstmal wieder. Ich hoffe euch hats gefallen.

Preview:

Das nächste Kapitel heißt wahrscheinlich: „Krankenhaus!? – Nicht gut!": Yama hat ein begründetes Problem und trifft zu allem Überfluss auf jemanden, der ihm nicht wirklich gelegen kommt.

PS: Kommis erwünscht bis zu Kap 8


End file.
